The Fixer Book One: Binding the Soul
by Danielle218
Summary: Buffy and Angel are meant to be together, its written in all the books but when they both dont do anything the Powers send a sixteen year old slayer to take care of the job, but who said she didnt have a very evil past that had to do with Angel.
1. The Third in Line

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: What if the PTB were so fid up with Angel and Buffy that they had to send someone to fix everything the messed up. This is only the begging it gets better as you go along and more interesting. DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who already has my stuff can take it and if you want just ask me I promise not to say no.  
  
TIMELINE: S4 and S7 Buffy and Faith are the only slayers, no Lorne, they beet Jasmine and the First, they don't own Wolfram and Hart and Connor is still Connor the insane but he gets good in this story. And Anya died. And Cordy and Angel are sort of dating but its B/A I swear. FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: I know I still have to finish In the Past, In the Future but I just couldn't get this story out of my head for the last month, its going to be really long and it gets a lot better as time goes on I swear! But Buffy and Angel don't really see each other till Like Chapter 12 or something so don't get mad if there is no B/A, but it is very B/A positive.  
  
AN: If anyone knows the names of the airports near Tuscany, Rome or Athens please email me them. I need it for Past and Future and if I don't get Buffy and Angel might not end together, jk but it would help the story.  
  
The Fixer: Book One: Binding the Soul  
  
Chapter One: The Third in Line  
  
"Angel!" Gunn yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Angel turned around and found him face to face with 5 vampires. This isn't fair. He grabbed hold of the first one and punched it in the face. Turing around he kicked the second and it flew up and hit the boxes on the roof. He turned around and saw a stake flying at him. He grabbed hold of it and staked the vamp that was coming towards him. He turned back around and threw the stake on the up coming vampire. He was just about to run for it when he felt someone take hold of his neck. Oh hell. This really isn't fair. He was just about to kick the vamp from behind when he felt himself fall to the ground. What the hell... he got up quickly and spun around and he came face to face with a sixteen year old girl, brunette, holding a stake in her right arm and smirking at him. Wait, I know her...  
  
"Angel, are you okay?" Cordelia said running towards him.  
  
He didn't look at Cordelia but kept looking at the girl across from him. Wesley, Gunn, and Fred all came up to check on him. They looked at the person across from him, confused. Angel broke out in a grin and swung the girl around.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
He put her down and his friend looked at him expecting an introduction. With and arm still wrapped around the brunette he said.  
  
"Wes, Fred, Gunn, and Cordelia this is Aashna, Aashna meet my friends."  
  
She looked at them for a second like she wanted to test them. She stopped for a second when she looked at Cordy. Her eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything. She looked at Wesley and smiled slightly. She looked back at Angel and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"When did you move to LA?" The girl named Aashna asked.  
  
"That's a very good question but I think we should go back to the hotel before we get to those sorts of questions, like why are you here and not in New York."  
  
Aashna looked down for a second before her head snapped up, "Hotel?"  
  
"So you own this huge thing?" Aashna asked her eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"Yup," Angel smiled at her. She looked at him for a second with her deep brown eyes and smirked once again at him. He was busted.  
  
"What you never been in a big place before?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No. Most of my existence I lived in huge places, but this place, it's just a memory from a while back." She said cryptically.  
  
"You have been here before?" Fred asked.  
  
Aashna looked at the skinny girl and laughed. She turned around and faced Angel again. She sat on the couch in the middle of the lobby.  
  
"So when did you move to LA?" Aashna asked.  
  
"Five years ago." Angel answered.  
  
"What happened to finding you destiny in Sunnydale?"  
  
Angel paled and looked quickly at Cordelia, who got red at the mention of her old town, "I had some problems, and you know things don't always work out." He replied quickly.  
  
She looked at him again and it was like they were sharing a secret, "You mean with Buffy?" She asked bluntly.  
  
Angel paled even more and Cordelia just got redder. Looking at Cordelia out of the corner of her eye Aashna tried really hard not to laugh. "Yes." Aashna nodded her head, making it clear that she and Angel would be talking about it later.  
  
"So who are you and how exactly do you know Angel?" Cordelia snapped. Aashna looked at the fake blonde and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Me and Aashna lived together when I was in New York," Angel answered quickly.  
  
"New York? Angel you moved from there eight years ago, Aashna must have only been eight when you left." Wesley said.  
  
"I was eight and Angel raised me for those eight years and then a demon named Whistler took care of me for four years and then someone else took care of me. But I'm not aloud to say who," she put her hand over her heart, "sworn to secrecy."  
  
Wesley nodded his head and once again looked over the sixteen year old girl. "May ask you something quite personal?" She nodded her head. "How are you so strong?"  
  
"Yeah, you took that vamp out like you were an expert or something," Gunn added.  
  
"Do you want the whole story of just the cliff notes version," Aashna asked talking to Wesley but once again smirking at Angel.  
  
Angel looked at her for a second and like something clicked in his head smirked back. Aashna turned her head towards Wesley, the question still in the air.  
  
"If you don't mind, the long version," Wesley said. She sort of reminds me of Buffy, he thought.  
  
"Okay. In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. But then there is also this version which goes like: Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires to stop the spread of their evil and blah-de-la-di-dah so that's the story and questions."  
  
"To my knowledge neither Buffy nor Faith has died." Wesley said.  
  
"See watcher guy, 'cause I know you're a watcher, your British and you wanna know why I'm strong and then the there is the reason that-"  
  
"Aashna," Angel cut in.  
  
"Right, anyways Buffy died two years ago and then I got called, two days later I almost killed my watcher so I mean this works for us right," Aashna said shaking her head.  
  
"And tell me how killing you watcher is a good thing Aashna?" Angel asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Well the slayers have to get along and if they all quit the Council then we all have something in common, we hate watchers. No offence" She said to Wesley.  
  
"None taken."  
  
"The Council wanted them for you to work for them. Are they stupid, after everything they did to you?" Angel said.  
  
"Yup! Could you believe it, I told the watcher to and I quote 'Fuck the fucking hell off' I think he got the message after I kicked him in the balls."  
  
Angel nodded his head. "That's always nice."  
  
"So what are doing here again?" Cordelia said.  
  
"Well see I would answer your question if you weren't such a demon fishy, fake blonde, freak!" Aashna said. She crossed her arms and smiled at Angel.  
  
"Aashna..." he looked at her but her eyes were wide, innocently, "Uh hell, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Prophecy. I was on my way to Sunnydale trying to get you. But you're here now so that wouldn't matter would it."  
  
Angel nodded his head, "What is it about?"  
  
"Something with the one with the hair of sun and the one with the ground, uh, evil turns light and creates uh krypton or something like that and then how something gets bonded to something, I have the paper here somewhere," she said looking in her small bag pack.  
  
"That's for Angel and Cordelia!" Fred said excitingly.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your happiness but when prophecies say hair of sun they mean they were born with it they didn't highlight it. Anyways I'm almost sure it's about Angel and Buffy."  
  
Cordelia was about to shriek her anger when Angel put his mouth of hers. "Why don't we talk about this later and get all refueled, okay I can show you your room." Angel suggested. He let go of Cordelia started walking up the stairs, Aashna following him. "Oh you guys should all go home so we can be ready for tomorrow."  
  
TBC- tell me what you think... it gets better I promise. 


	2. When Darkness Falls

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: What if the PTB were so fid up with Angel and Buffy that they had to send someone to fix everything the messed up. This is only the begging it gets better as you go along and more interesting. DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who already has my stuff can take it and if you want just ask me I promise not to say no.  
  
TIMELINE: S4 and S7 Buffy and Faith are the only slayers, no Lorne, they beet Jasmine and the First, they don't own Wolfram and Hart and Connor is still Connor the insane but he gets good in this story and is over Cordelia. FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: I know I still have to finish In the Past, In the Future but I just couldn't get this story out of my head for the last month, its going to be really long and it gets a lot better as time goes on I swear! But Buffy and Angel don't really see each other till Like Chapter 12 or something so don't get mad if there is no B/A but it is very B/A positive.  
  
AN: I'm going to the beach this weekend so I won' be able to post the next Past and Future till Monday so please don't hate me but it will be a good and positive one.  
  
AN: Thanks from feedback from: Timeree, kat461, sobad, Pam, Maharani Rayne, Christine, Cristina, Marchelle  
  
The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul  
  
Chapter Two: When Darkness Falls...  
  
Aashna woke with a gasp. She looked around and couldn't remember where she was. Angel. Angel. Angel. She shook her head and lay down on the bed. Comfy bed, she thought to herself. She looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe she was in LA. How many years since she had been there... too many. She closed her eyes and saw the darkness inside of her lids. Always dark. She got up and looked around the surroundings. It was nice. Nothing she had never seen before. The color was dark red and off white. She had a big window looking out, so she could see almost all of LA. She always liked a big view. So did... No, she wasn't going to think about that. But with Angel walking around it was a living corpse of what she wasn't aloud to think about. She shook her head again. Aashna looked at the clock next to her and in big red lights it said three twenty four. She fell back on her bed. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep... maybe she could patrol or walk around. She got up swiftly from the bed and grabbed a stack. She put on some socks and went out of her room. Before she could make a run for it she felt someone call her name.  
  
"It's three thirty at night; where in the hell do you think your going?"  
  
Aashna turned around and went back into her room. This wasn't fair. "I went to get something to drink. My throat hurts."  
  
"Really?" The man said. "I didn't know you need a stake to get something to drink."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "Just in case there is trouble."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but lets hope Angel doesn't hear ya." And the man disappeared in a ray of light.  
  
"I hate when you do that. And why do you always come in the middle of the night." She mumbled at were the man stood. She rolled her eyes and continued down to were she was going until she was interrupted.  
  
She walked down the big corridor and stopped when she came face to face with the big staircase. She looked down at it. She took one step at a time scared that she would fall flat on her face. I used to be able to do anything in darkness, stalk, hunt, eat, sex...  
She got to the lobby safely without falling and looked around. She turned left hoping it was the way to the kitchen. She had been starving. Like I haven't eaten in days... She saw a light on and walked to it slowly. She opened the door and saw a boy a few years older than her sitting in a chair by the table pigging out on a sandwich he made. She opened the door and looked at him. His head abruptly came up and looked at her. He squinted his eyes and stared. She looked right back at him. His eyes, those eyes...  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Aashna and who are you?" She said taking a step forward.  
  
"Why would I tell you," he said moving back.  
  
Aashna smiled to herself, this boy was funny. She came closer to him and he looked around the room in panic. "I'm not a demon. I just kill 'em."  
  
He seemed to relax a little, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm an old friend of Angel's." She said as she moved to the kitchen.  
  
"Old. How old? Cause when I say Angel is old he is really old." The boy said looking away in disgust.  
  
"I can't say I'm his oldest but I can promise you I have known him for a really long time." She smiled at him.  
  
"Connor."  
  
"Its Irish you know, it means wanted. Angel does want you. Why do you think he doesn't?"  
  
"How did you know...?"  
  
"I know a lot of things Connor. I may be young looking but I know a lot. Like you hate Angel and Angel loves you because you're his son. Oh, who is you mom?" She said like it was an everyday thing.  
  
He looked at her stunned for second before answering her question. "Uh Darla."  
  
Aashna looked like she was going to faint. Her eyes went wide with shock and Connor felt her heartbeat quicken. Before he could ask her what was wrong, the shock from her eyes went away the cute little smile went back on her face and he felt a block to her body. He couldn't feel her heartbeat or pulse. But he knew it was there. Like it was blocked from him, somehow.  
  
"Nice sandwich, can you make me one?" She asked, again smiling up at him.  
  
He looked at her again and smiled. Her smile grew wider almost to a full fledged grin and brought her hand to his face.  
  
"You're like your dad. You brood too much. You should definitely smile more." She said tracing his lips. She let go of him so he could make her sandwich. She jumped on the table and watched his movement. Yes, defiantly like his father. "So tell me why you hate him so much and then I can tell you why you shouldn't. It could be an emotional conversation." She said looking around the kitchen, with a happy glow to her.  
  
He chuckled a little. That surprised him. He couldn't remember the last him even dared to have a happy glint to his eye. And she brought out a full chuckle. He turned around and looked at her. She was... he couldn't think of a word. Gorgeous, beautiful, striking. More of the lines of Goddess like. She looked so child like in her piggy pajamas, her white shirt and white socks. She looked like she knew too much and she needed to be protected. I will, he thought to himself.  
  
"I grew up in a hell dimensions. I got stolen from Dad and I grew up hating him." Connor said.  
  
"That sucks." Aashna said to him. "Who stole you?"  
  
"Daniel Holtz."  
  
Her eyes went wide again, "Daniel, as in the demon hunter that disappeared in the eighteenth century, Holtz."  
  
"Yup. Some demon helped him come back or something. Whatever, I don't know. And he wanted to get revenge on Angel for whatever he did to his family. So he stole me and took me to a hell dimension."  
  
She looked at him for second, "Angelus."  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"It was an Angelus who hurt Holtz's family. Not Angel. Angel has a soul." She said way too seriously.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Holtz got his fun." Connor said.  
  
"No, it's not over. You don't understand the difference between the soul or not." Aashna said getting up from the table.  
  
He turned around ignoring the sandwich and said, "Why does it matter so much to you?"  
  
"There is a big difference between the two trust me I know. Have you ever met Angelus?"  
  
"Yeah and he didn't do anything that bad." Connor said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Angelus horrible. He is evil and passionate about it. You don't know Angelus. You don't know what he did to people. To children! He killed more people in one day that a terror attach could in a country. And when he really wanted to hurt you he would stalk you for days, months, years if he had to. Every second that went by he was there. Ripping your families guts out, soaking in there blood, stealing there money. And no one, no one can do those kinds of things and care. No one can do those things and have a soul!" She yelled.  
  
Connor looked over at her in shock. "Sorry." She looked away from him. He came closer to her till is hand was on her shoulder. "I didn't know. I was taught-"  
  
She turned around and he saw the tears that were rolling down her eyes, "Taught. You think you were taught. You said it yourself. Holtz was out for revenge that night and what better way to get revenge then to have Angel's own son hate him!" She turned back around.  
  
He let go and walked over to the food. Once he was done making her sandwich he out it in front of her and waited for her to eat it. She looked at it for a second before turning away. He sat across from her. The tears were gone but the tracks were still there but the trace in her eye. The pain in her eye was still there. The darkness in her eyes was very much still there.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Connor asked slowly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"How do you know so much about Angelus? Did you know him?"  
  
She looked up and then away, then back at him. "It's a really long story but I yeah, I knew him. For a really long time."  
  
"But I thought Dad only loses his soul with that one moment of happiness crap?" Connor said, confused.  
  
"That's the really long story."  
  
TBC 


	3. It’s the Tale of Two Star Crossed Lovers

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: What if the PTB were so fid up with Angel and Buffy that they had to send someone to fix everything that they messed up. This is only the begging it gets better as you go along and more interesting. DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who already has my stuff can take it and if you want just ask me I promise not to say no.  
  
TIMELINE: S4 and S7 Buffy and Faith are the only slayers, no Lorne, they beet Jasmine and the First, they don't own Wolfram and Hart and Connor is still Connor the insane but he gets good in this story. And is so over Cordelia and Anya is dead. Spike is also alive. FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: I saw the Notebook which really helped write this chapter, but really people see it, it's amazing. It sort of reminded me of In the Past, In the Future.  
  
AN: Thanks from feedback from: sobad97, Timeree, Krystal, Lindsay, Kat, Cristina, Jennifer  
  
The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul  
  
Chapter Three: It's the Tale of Two Star Crossed Lovers  
  
Angel was sitting in his bed looking at the ceiling when his door suddenly slammed open. He looked up and stared blankly at Aashna as she went over to the small radio he had on his desk. She turned it on and music that should be blaring lightly was blaring very loudly.  
  
"What time is it?" Angel asked annoyed.  
  
"Not that you were sleeping anyways 'cause you were probably brooding, which you know is a no no with me but," she looked at the clock on wall, "it's five thirty and what happened to vampires sleeping in the day, last time I checked that's what they do." She said waving her hand.  
  
"Okay..." Angel said slowly. "Are you going to tell me why you are in my room?"  
  
She was looking around his room and then looked at him pointing her eyes, "Yup." And she fell beside him on the bed.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes at her and turned to face her. He looked at her. It had been three years since he had last seen her. And she grew. And had become exactly how he always saw her to be. How he saw her in his nightmares.  
  
"I meet Connor."  
  
He snapped back from his brooding and looked at her, she seemed calm, and "I thought you would be mad if you met him."  
  
"Why should I be mad?" She said quietly.  
  
"'Cause of Darla and-"  
  
"Angel." She said quietly. He looked at her eyes, those powerfully painful eyes, "I don't care. I'm not her, but then you're you and not Angelus. So I guess it wouldn't matter, would it?" She said simply.  
  
"It still probably hurts," Angel said quietly.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, before saying. "Probably should turn off that stereo. I mean really, Angel, you shouldn't have something so loud on in the early part of the morning." She said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
He rolled his eyes and got up and turned the radio off. He looked at her. "You happy now?"  
  
She laughed at him. "With you? Never," she said.  
  
He smirked at her, "Nice to know."  
  
She shook her head and then suddenly became serious, "I think we need to talk."  
  
He knew this was coming and sat down by her. He looked at her and waited for her to start talking. When she didn't he said," About what?"  
  
"Don't act dumb. Tell me why." She said firmly.  
  
He looked away.  
  
"Okay, Angel it is me. Just me. No one is here. No one is judging you. It's me and you. No Cordelia, no Wesley, no... Buffy is here to annoy you about what you say. Mostly saying you don't have certain people whose name I shall not say but it ends with Delia to annoy you about what you say. "  
  
He looked at the ceiling and fell to the bed next to her. "In May it was exactly five years ago."  
  
"Tell me why, how and why again." She said looking at him.  
  
"I couldn't look at her without wanting her. Wait you know about the curse?" He said through arrow eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How? I didn't know about it back then?" he said confused.  
  
"I just know. Anyways keep talking."  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then, "I was scared one day I would just lose it. I mean really lose it. Like I would just go insane with the need to be with her. I just wanted her, needed her. And every time I was near her I just, my soul would be inches away from leaving. I had to fight to keep it in my body. I could fight it, if it wasn't to strong." He said trying to explain himself. He felt tears well up.  
  
"You can, you know," she said stroking his cheek and she felt his eyes give and felt the tears coming down and it occurred to both her and Angel that he had never cried over losing Buffy. Not one single tear. And it was all coming down at that moment.  
  
She pulled him in her arms and stroked his back like a baby, or a little boy in need. And he was sobbing now. And she thought she never heard him sob before. She pulled him more tightly against her and he cried into her stomach. And kept saying nonsense. Maybe he just figured it out, she thought to herself. Maybe he just noticed that she wasn't his anymore, that's why he would never cry.  
  
"Angel," she said looking at him. He wiped his tears with his hand and looked away. "Angel." She said again.  
  
"I made her cry. She begged me to stay. And I almost did. I saw her cry. I promised myself I wouldn't make her cry again and I did." Now he is just going insane, Aashna thought to herself. "Did you know whenever she cried it was because of me. I never wanted her to cry. And she did. And it was always me, and I never knew what to do. I just wanted her to be happy." And now the tears were coming again. She pulled him towards her but he wouldn't come.  
  
"Do you think you did the right thing?" she said quietly.  
  
"I knew if I spent one more day with her I wouldn't have my soul and she would have to kill me again. I wouldn't let her go through that. Ever again. And she cried. And then there was this thing called the Prom..."  
  
"You broke up with her before the Prom?!" she shrieked.  
  
He looked at her with such pain in his eyes and once again tears came down his eyes. He sort of looks like a girl, Aashna thought to herself. He was staring blankly into the ceiling again. She sat up and looked at him. She stroked his hair and he looked at her with such need and helplessness. But she needed to know the story so she could help him. And as much pain as she was making him go through she knew she had to get him to talk to her.  
  
"You never answered my question." She said.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Do you think you did the right thing?" she repeated.  
  
He looked at Aashna. And then back at the ceiling. "I always thought it was what she needed. So she could have a family. So she could go into the sunlight with her boyfriend. I never once thought it would be good for me. I thought I would end up like was in New York. A stupid vampire with no life," before she could say anything he said, "Yes, I did have you but it was different and you know that."  
  
"So... what does this have to do with my question?"  
  
"I thought of going to New York but figured if Whistler found out he would kill me for leaving her, so I went to LA instead. I meet this demon, I his name was Doyle, he was real nice."  
  
Angel didn't see her roll his eyes at his statement. "And protective." She mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing anyways..." slapping herself at her mistake.  
  
"Buffy was still everything I thought about. I would save people and come home and think about her all day. And I thought one more day till redemption, one more day till Buffy. And I wanted her so bad. But when Faith got out of her coma, I was helping her and she told me of Buffy's old boyfriend-"  
  
"Who's Faith and old boyfriend?"  
  
"Faith is a slayer that went mad for a few months and Riley is Buffy's old boyfriend."  
  
"Riley, what kind of name is Riley, isn't that a girl's name." Aashna said shaking her head. "Maybe she has a thing."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"With boyfriends with guy names," she said bluntly.  
  
Angel glared at her and hit her over the head. "Ow!" she said and hit his head. He was about to hit her again when she raised her hands, "Wait! Were not done. When we are done then, and only then, can you hit me. Okay, okay, so you were saying."  
  
"But when Faith told me about the all American Cowboy it sort of occurred to me I told Buffy to move on with her life, and I never did. So I guess somewhat, though Buffy is my number one thing for living there is other things to live for. Like getting redemption but real without her in it. Getting human. Just being as alive as I can. And even though I started everything I was doing for her, I learned to get on with life. She isn't the center of my universe anymore. And that's okay and I learned I can live without her. "  
  
Aashna looked at him narrowing her eyes like a thought had just occurred to her, "I bet Riley is from Iowa."  
  
Angel looked at her saw that she was just trying to lighten the situation and smiled at her, "You're amazing, you know. And annoying."  
  
"That's what I live for," she whispered and slid into his arms.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her crown, "I'm really glad you're here. I don't think... I never really thought about what happened. I just sort of brooded a lot over it."  
  
This time it was Aashna who rolled her eyes, "Brooding, that's really something new."  
  
"Old habits are hard to kill."  
  
"You stopped your habit of killing," she said smirking at him.  
  
He said nothing and held her tighter to him.  
  
"I have a question," and before Angel said that she could ask him she continued. "If you're so in love with Buffy how are you with Cordelia, I mean she is so Cordelia."  
  
Angel glared at her, "She was there for me through all my years with Buffy and here in LA."  
  
"You didn't like her in Sunnydale."  
  
"I was lonely," he whispered.  
  
"Don't lie to me again. Making excuse, don't do it. I told you before, it's just me."  
  
"I always had to tell you everything."  
  
It was quiet for a few seconds before Aashna broke the silence by saying, "Is he really from Iowa?"  
  
TBC 


	4. A Really Long Day

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: What if the PTB were so fid up with Angel and Buffy that they had to send someone to fix everything that they messed up. This is only the begging it gets better as you go along and more interesting. DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who already has my stuff can take it and if you want just ask me I promise not to say no.  
  
TIMELINE: S4 and S7 Buffy and Faith are the only slayers, no Lorne, they beet Jasmine and the First, they don't own Wolfram and Hart and Connor is still Connor the insane but he gets good in this story. And is so over Cordelia and Anya is dead. Spike is also alive. FEEDBACK: No Feedback, no part 5. That's how I work.  
  
AN: the way to pronounce Aashna's name is really Ushnu but I like A better than U. Sorry if I hurt people with u in there names.  
  
AN: Thanks from feedback from: Kat, goddessa39, Marchelle  
  
The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul  
  
Chapter Four: A Really Long Day  
  
Angel sat up in his bed at the force of the sound coming from the ceiling. He got up and pulled on some slacks before getting out of the room and opening the door to find Fred and Cordelia looking out of there's at the sound of the noise.  
  
"Its six twenty in the morning, who the hell is playing music this loud!" Cordelia complained.  
  
Angel looked at the ceiling and smiled to himself. He knew. He rolled his eyes and went back into his room and pulled on a white shirt. He went back out and strolled down the hall; he heard footsteps behind him and looked back. Cordelia and Fred where will on his heels complaining about the music and how they had been up half the night and how they had to listen to this music so early. He once again rolled his eyes. He had been doing that a lot lately. He went down the staircase and came face to face with Wesley and Gunn who had fallen asleep on the couch and Connor who was sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"What's with the noise?" Gunn asked, with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Aashna," Angel answered simply with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well you should teach Aashna not to have music on so early!" Cordelia said fiercely.  
  
"It's not that bad, and anyways this is the time she is used to waking up, its habit. Just like ours is to wake up at noon." Angel shook his head and headed to the kitchen were Connor was sitting. He nodded his head at his son and looked back at Cordelia for a second, "And if you have a problem with the music you could always go back to your apartment."  
  
He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice and milk. He opened the cabinet and took the cereal that was in and put it on the counter next to the orange juice and milk. He got a cup, bowl and spoon out and waited. Suddenly you heard skipping and down the staircase. She was wearing jeans and a white button down shirt with her hair up in a pony tail and yellow shoes. She went in the kitchen without a care in the world. She smiled at Connor and then at Angel. Angel could have sworn that Connor had smiled back.  
  
"Mornin' everyone," Aashna said as she poured the orange juice. Angel made the cereal for her and she grabbed it from him and sat at the table across from Connor.  
  
"Yeah, and next time you wake up don't-"but before Cordelia could finish Gunn put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"So what are you doing so early in the morning?" Fred asked politely.  
  
"Oh, I have school."  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock. Even Angel was a bit surprised. School. He hadn't been to school since... Sunnydale. But that was a while ago.  
  
"Really?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yup and I really don't care what you say cause I want a life. And friends. I can't stop living just because I am the slayer."  
  
Buffy indeed, Wesley thought to himself. Next she is going to have a group of friends that will help us in every case.  
  
"If you want to," Angel said. "What school are you going to?"  
  
"Hemery High."  
  
Angel choked on his water he was sipping. "Really? Why?"  
  
"It's the school that is in the district." She looked at him confused. "Why?"  
  
"You don't know anything about that school?" Angel said.  
  
"Like what?" Aashna asked confused.  
  
"Nothing, I was just... nothing."  
  
Aashna raised her eyebrows but said nothing. "Anyways I gotta go before I'm late."  
  
Everyone watched as she went to the lobby and took Angel's jacket from the couch and reached inside the pocket pulling his wallet out and grabbing a twenty. She put it back and smiled sweetly at Angel.  
  
"See ya later." And walked out of the hotel.  
  
Aashna walked slowly up the stairs of the new school and stopped when she got to the top. She looked at the bottom step and smiled to herself. This is were it happened. Where my whole life changed.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Where are you going?" Eight year old Aashna asked the man that was now freshly shaved and had a good haircut.  
  
"To Sunnydale."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I saw a hero."  
  
"Angel, where are you going? Are you going to leave me all by myself here?"  
  
Angel turned around and saw her and bent down so he was her height. "Of course not. Whistler is going to look after you."  
  
"But I want you to take care of me," Aashna said begging at him. She didn't want Angel to leave. He was her only friend.  
  
"Don't worry, I promise I'll see you again." He hugged her to him and knew that the hardest part of leaving New York would be saying goodbye to Aashna.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Aashna sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Cause I saw someone on the bottom of the stairs."  
  
She looked at him and shook her head and held tightly to her only friend. "Please don't go. Please!"  
  
"I'll see you again. I promise," he said as Whistler took Aashna away from him.  
  
She stared to push and yell and Angel watched in tears as she was taken away from him.  
  
"ANGEL!" Aashna yelled. But even her eight year old mind knew it was useless. He was gone.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Aashna shook her head away from the flashback. "Cause I saw someone on the bottom of the stairs." She understood know. This was the first place he had seen Buffy. She grinned and smiled at the thought. She went inside and looked around. It looked all gray. She looked for a sign for the office but couldn't find one.  
  
"Excuse me?" Aashna said grabbing onto a guys hand. He turned around and smiled at Aashna. "Can you tell me where the office is?"  
  
"Yeah, it's down the hall, and then turn left."  
  
She smiled at him, "Thanks."  
  
She walked down the hall and turned left till she came to the office. The sectary looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Miss Dukl." Aashna said.  
  
"That's me, can I help you?" Miss Dukl said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm uh new and I need the forms," she said.  
  
"Oh can I have your name please."  
  
"Aashna."  
  
"Aashna what?" she asked.  
  
"Aashna Summers."  
  
She looked at her funny for a second before saying, "Thank you and can you please hold one." She said as she moved to get up and get her forms.  
  
Aashna looked around. This was too real. She was living with Angel. Again. She never thought that was going to happen. And with all those prophecies in her head and being a slayer she wouldn't have to be a damsel in distress and she could actually help Angel.  
  
"Here you go Miss Summers," she said handing Aashna her forms and before Aashna left Miss Dukl said, "I suggest not saying who your sister is."  
  
Aashna looked at her strangely and then smiled. "I promise not to burn down the gym. Maybe the theater is better choice."  
  
Miss Dukl looked horrified. She winked at her and then left the room.  
  
Aashna sat at the library and looked at the computer. She was always bad the technically part of the world. She typed in Buffy Summers and waited for it to load. She looked around the library and didn't see anyone interesting. She looked at the screen and saw 1056 entries from the school library. Must have been famous. She clicked the first link and read the headlines. School Gym Burned by Student. She chuckled. She read the next and the next, all saying the same thing. Buffy Summers, homecoming queen, may queen, cheerleader captain, C and D student had burned the gym. At least she got a picture. A really young looking picture but at least she had one. She looked up and jumped to see someone standing next to her. Sort of.  
  
"If you're skipping class I'll kill ya."  
  
"I'm not. I'm in lunch," she said through her teeth. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Just checking on you. I see you're not making any friends."  
  
"I don't need any. And if I do make any, what does it matter, your making me look like some idiot talking to herself."  
  
The man she was talking to ignored her. "What are you looking up Buffy Summers for?"  
  
"I just wanted to know more about her."  
  
He shook his head, "Make friends. This isn't worth it." And he was gone.  
  
Aashna looked up and saw people looking at her like she was nuts. Yup, I can defiantly make friends here. They all think I'm nuts.  
  
When school was over she ran out the school. When she got out she took a deep breath. This was the longest day of her life. Math sucked. She knew shit about it. She hated history. And English was a pain in the ass. Everyone at the school was stuck up and proud and she couldn't handle it.  
She heard a beep and looked up. Connor and Gunn where sitting in Angel's black convertible smiling at her. She saw everyone looking at them and she smiled. She ran to the car and smiled at them.  
  
"Thanks," she said as they speed away from the hell hole.  
  
"Thought you would need it," Gunn said.  
  
Aashna went up the stairs quietly. She opened the door to Angel's suite and saw him sitting in a chair. He looked up and smiled when she came.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," he said. "How was school?"  
  
"I hate it. I want to be like Connor and never go to school."  
  
He laughed at her. "I don't think he would agree with you."  
  
She laughed this time. They were in silence before Aashna thought of something. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone burned down the school gym." Angel's eyes went wide for a second before she continued. "It was Buffy." She laughed as Angel shook his head.  
  
"Yup that's was my girl."  
  
TBC- feedback please. 


	5. Just a Normal Day

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: What if the PTB were so fid up with Angel and Buffy that they had to send someone to fix everything that they messed up. This is only the begging it gets better as you go along and more interesting. PAIRINGS: The pairings I'm going to say is only for this book because they will drastically change expect for B/A so... :B/A, A/Cordelia (Cd), mentions of B/S, C/Aashna (Aa), X/Cd, W/K, I think that's it, but in this book there are no bad pairings so there really is nothing to worry about. DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who already has my stuff can take it and if you want just ask me I promise not to say no.  
  
TIMELINE: S4 and S7 Buffy and Faith are the only slayers, no Lorne, they beet Jasmine and the First, they don't own Wolfram and Hart and Connor is still Connor the insane but he gets good in this story. And Connor is so over Cordelia because that was just sick and Anya is dead. Spike is also alive. FEEDBACK: No Feedback, no part 6. That's how I work.  
  
AN: the way to pronounce Aashna's name is really Ushnu but I like A better than U. Sorry if I hurt people with u in there names.  
  
AN: Thanks for the feedback from: In the Past, In the Future: to lazy to sign in at 12:30am, Lea, Marchelle, Michelle, mz.sarJe, Christine, KIM2004, Marilyn, aancheta, Kassy: at 12:30am, Lea, Marchelle, Michelle, mz.sarJe, Christine, KIM2004, Marilyn, aancheta, Kassy,  
  
The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul  
  
Chapter Five: Just a Normal Day  
  
Fumbling his confidence  
  
And wond'ring why the world has passed him by  
  
"AASHNA!" Cordelia yelled at the top of the staircase.  
  
She didn't get an answer and yelled again, "AASHNA!"  
  
Hoping that he's meant for more than arguments  
  
And failed attempts to fly, fly  
  
Suddenly an overly cheery girl came down the stairs with her hair up in a pony- tail, yellow shorts and a blue tank top. She smiled at everyone, the music blaring even louder then before, coming from her room.  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
"Did you need something?" Aashna asked innocently, like the music was not blaring over the limit Cordelia had given her the other day.  
  
"Yeah, you had the music on way to loud! And it woke everyone up again! Don't you respect anything?" She asked tiredly.  
  
"Yeah. I respect Angel and The Powers That Be, and uh my clothes uh and um you know TV Shows like the Sex and the City and ER!" She said excitedly, waving her arms all over the place, "See I respect, I'm a very respectful person." She said her eyes getting wider at the second.  
  
Connor coughed and smirked at her while she glared at him. "Shut up!" she snapped, but he just kept smirking.  
  
Dreaming about Providence  
  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
  
"So can you turn down the music before I turn deaf!" She snarled at the brunette.  
  
"You know, blonde just isn't your color," Aashna said shaking her head, "I think you should go brunette."  
  
"Will you pay attention to the hand at matter and anyways, blonde is nice on me, and Angel likes blondes better, right Angel."  
  
"Actually, I know for a fact Angel likes brunettes too," she said looking at Angel with big eyes.  
  
He scowled at her, and she just smiled at him.  
  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken  
  
"Just turn down your music, okay?" Cordelia said exasperated.  
  
"No."  
  
"Angel you ask her! She always listens when you tell her to do something," Cordelia complained. "Why do you always listen to Angel?!" Cordelia snapped at Aashna.  
  
"Whenever Angel tells me to do something, he always says 'please'. And afterwards I get a cookie," she said happily, jumping up and down.  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
At the words, Wesley dropped his coffee. Everyone stared at him like he went nuts.  
  
"You okay Wes, it looks like you just saw a ghost," Gunn said putting a hand on his back.  
  
"It's nothing, really... Just, Aashna have your ever heard those words been said before?" Wesley said looking at Aashna strangely.  
  
She looked at him for a second completely blank, and then Wesley for a second swore he saw Aashna wink at him and smirk. But the second he saw it, it was gone. He shook his head slightly at Aashna's blank stare.  
  
"No, were would I hear it from?" she said.  
  
"It was nothing, I was confused. Just confused," Wesley said shaking his head.  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
"How's school?" Angel said, looking at Aashna from were he was standing.  
  
"Fine, sort of annoying. All the teachers look at me funny."  
  
"Why?" Angel said curiously.  
  
"I think it's because of my last name," she said, laughing in the inside at what Angel was about to hear next.  
  
"What is your last name?" Angel said slowly. If she used Buffy's...  
  
"You don't have a last name?" Cordelia asked, looking at Aashna like she was nuts.  
  
Aashna ignored her and looked at Angel, "I used O'Connor," at his shocked stare she shrugged her shoulders, "You said if I needed to use it for... business I could use it. Anyways it's like the teacher had never heard anyone with an Irish last name and a girl whose name doesn't mean anything." Aashna was laughing her ass off inside. This is great, she thought to herself.  
  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
  
And everything inside screams for second life  
  
"Why don't you have last name?" Fred asked quietly, being one of the first times she had actually talked to the new girl who lived in her home.  
  
Aashna looked at the girl for a second before answering, "I don't remember it."  
  
"W-why not?" Fred asked, being intimidated from the sixteen year old.  
  
"I just don't." Aashna snapped at her. Fred looked hurt at her snap. "Sorry, I just don't like to talk about it."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to... if it brings bad memories."  
  
"I just don't like to talk about it," she said soothingly. "Maybe one day, okay."  
  
Fred smiled at her; she was really nice, "Sure."  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
"Anyways back to the topic we were talking about before you guys got off topic. TURN DOWN the music, please!" Cordelia said.  
  
"No."  
  
"ANGEL!" Cordelia said looking at him, whining.  
  
"Please don't put your music on so loud, okay?" he said looking at her with amusement in his eyes.  
  
She tilted her head like she was going to think about it and smiled at Angel; her head turned to Cordelia and smirked at her.  
  
"I'll think about," she said, climbing the staircase to her room slowly.  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live  
  
We were meant to live  
  
As the music died down Angel smiled to himself, no way was Cordelia going to like what was about to happen. It wasn't Aashna to follow orders, or any slayer for that matter; every slayer he had ever helped never follow orders they were given. Maybe it was him, he wondered.  
  
"Finally, I thought that music was never going to end, what kind of horrible sound is that anyways," Cordelia said as she climbed the stairs to her room.  
  
It was silent for a moment. Angel saw Connor look up at the stairs for a second, before turning away.  
  
"I'm going to go up to uh you know, do whatever," Connor said as he stumbled over his words.  
  
Angel smiled, Connor never stumbled. He watched as his son climbed the stairs carefully and walked in the direction of the slayer's room.  
  
Suddenly, as soon as the quiet came upon them...  
  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
  
Tuesday, I am fading  
  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
  
"AASHNA!"  
  
TBC 


	6. This Type of Dancing

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: What if the PTB were so fid up with Angel and Buffy that they had to send someone to fix everything that they messed up. This is only the begging it gets better as you go along and more interesting. PAIRINGS: The pairings I'm going to say is only for this book because they will drastically change expect for B/A so... :B/A, A/Cordelia (Cd), mentions of B/S, C/Aashna (Aa), X/Cd, W/K, I think that's it, but in this book there are no bad pairings so there really is nothing to worry about. I think. DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who already has my stuff can take it and if you want just ask me I promise not to say no.  
  
TIMELINE: S4 and S7 Buffy and Faith are the only slayers, no Lorne, they beet Jasmine and the First, they don't own Wolfram and Hart and Connor is still Connor the insane but he gets good in this story. And Connor is so over Cordelia because that was just sick and Anya is dead. Spike is also alive. FEEDBACK: No Feedback, no part 7. That's how I work.  
  
AN: the way to pronounce Aashna's name is really Ushnu but I like A better than U. Sorry if I hurt people with u in there names.  
  
AN: I just wanted to add this so people don't get mad at me, I like Cordelia but its just Aashna's character not liking her, not me. So we have that clear.  
  
AN: Thanks for the feedback from: Rebecca, chinnymcchinnerson, Cristina, Marchelle, Karin,  
  
The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul  
  
Chapter Six: This Type of Dancing  
  
"OW!" Aashna yelled as Angel turned and kicked in her stomach and she flew against the wall. "That really hurt!"  
  
"Were sparring Aashna," Angel said, shaking his head as he walked towards her and helped her up.  
  
She took his offered hand and glared at him. "I'm weak! And sixteen! And you might kill me! Jeez, Angel. You need to be more... considerate!" She said.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes at her and she huffed in frustration. "If your going to cry and complain every time we spar then let me know before hand and tell Wesley to do it with you," he said sarcastically, he thought for a second before saying, "or maybe you would rather want Connor."  
  
She punched him in the stomach and this time he flew against the wall, cracking it slightly. "Shut up, you shouldn't tell me who to date, just like I don't tell you who to date, cause if I would I would yell at you for being such an idiot and dating a big fat slut like Cordelia and anyways you know that you are meant to be with Bu-"  
  
He cut her off before she could say anything else." First of all, Cordelia isn't a 'big fat slut' as you put it and-"  
  
"Cause the blonde choppy hair cut just doesn't yell that," she said snidely.  
  
He glared at her for a second before continuing. "And second you know I can't be with Buffy for the right reasons." She rolled her eyes at him but let him keep talking and Angel couldn't help thinking she was forcing herself to shut up. Really forcing herself. "And third, since when have you and Connor been dating?" He knew saying it would piss her off but he was willing to take that chance. He smiled inwardly.  
  
"Erg is that all you got form the conversation." She said throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Yup, I think so."  
  
She glared at him for a second before she gave up. She slumped her shoulders and looked at him defeated. She might as well talk to someone about it.  
  
"Your son is the biggest pussy alive!" She yelled at Angel.  
  
Angel raised his eyebrows at her words, "Pussy? Last time I checked he didn't have a uh 'pussy' as you put it."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, very funny, I never knew how smart you were," she said sarcastically, throwing the weapon she was using straight into his chest which before he caught before it hit him.  
  
"What can I say," he said. For a moment he didn't say anything, "So what's really happing with you and Connor?"  
  
She looked at him and then she leaned against the punching bag, which tipped over and she fell on her back. Angel rushed towards her and looked down as she lay on her back, her hair fanned out. Angel smiled at the picture.  
  
"Did he have a bad relationship or something? Because he is so like... I know he likes me, I know, it's just that he seems so... is it me? Is something wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you, he's probably just afraid and he likes you don't worry, okay?" he said sitting down next to her.  
  
She looked up at Angel and stared at his face. She touched it gently before saying, "You're so grown up. When did you get so grown up?"  
  
"Two hundred and fifty years can do that to a person."  
  
She looked at him for a second before he turned his face; she got up and looked at him before walking out the door. He watched as she left and sighed in frustration. Why did he have to open his big mouth?  
  
Aashna walked into her room and sat on her bed. She looked out and imagined that there would be stars in the sky. She smiled, she had always liked stars. She lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling imaging the stars telling her everything was going too be alright. She remembered when they would talk to her and everything in life was alright in the world. If you would call that right... she thought to herself.  
There was a knock on her door and looked at it. She really didn't feel like talking to Cordelia about her music. She rolled her eyes and got off her bed and opened the door and smiled, this wasn't Cordelia.  
  
"Hey," she said leaning against the door.  
  
"Hey," Connor said smiling at her.  
  
She looked at him for a second not letting in her room. If he wanted something he would have to ask her.  
  
"So can I uh come in?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said opening the door wider.  
  
He stepped in and followed her into her room. "Nice song."  
  
She looked at him and laughed, "You say that every time you hear a song in my room."  
  
He blushed slightly at her remark and she almost felt bad for saying it. "Why do you always have music on?"  
  
She looked at him for a second and then went to her bed and lay down and looked at the ceiling. He stood in the middle of the room and she looked at him, wondering what to say.  
  
"I always loved music; it's nice to listen to. You can listen to it when you're upset, because there are certain songs that just fit your mood. You can listen to it when you work on homework, or study. Listen to it when you when you do anything with sports: run with music, fight with music, and exercise with music. And then you can always lose yourself in the lyrics and listen to how much it relates to your life. But then there is always the reason music was made for. Dancing."  
  
"Dancing..." Connor said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, dancing. Soft music for ballroom dancing, and then upbeat music for parties, traditional music for religion dances, slows songs for slow dancing, for people who are in love and of course there's beat music."  
  
"What's that?" He asked slowly as she moved closer to him.  
  
She came up close to him, took his arms and pulled them close around her back and put her arms loosely around his neck. She swayed seductively around his body moving her hips in slow motion. She turned around and pressed her butt against him. She felt him harden and she smiled to herself.  
  
"Its music that you just want to move to, something that just makes you want to do more," she whispered against his chest.  
  
She took his arms and pulled them against her stomach then taking hold of his hips and moving them to the beat slowly. She felt him relax against her touch and felt him start to move on his own. She slowly turned around and flushed herself against his chest, her breast pressing against him.  
Connor looked down at Aashna and choked back a groan. She was so... dazzling like. So sweet and innocent, but not really. He pressed himself more tightly against her and she swayed faster to the beat. Her tiny huffs of breath were making him way to aroused. He looked down at her and her eyes met his. She leaned her head slightly to the right looking at him with very dark, hooded eyes. He moved his face closer to hers and noticed how her eyes were half opened and how she seemed to be in a world of her own with the music.  
He smiled; she was so beautiful like that. She turned around and pressed up against him. Yes, he defiantly likes this kind of music, this kind of dancing.  
  
Aashna woke up and looked around. Something wasn't right; she was in her room, in her bed, what was wrong. She turned around and her breath caught in her throat. That was what was wrong. Connor. In her bed. At least not naked. Just half naked. She looked down his chest and smiled. Yup, half naked is good. Very good. She traced the lines on his chest, staring from the bottom to the top. Her hand going all the way up to his face; she wiped the hair from his face, and cupped his cheek. She suddenly had a thought, and smiled. She let go of him and got out of bed pulling off her shirt and putting on a new one. She turned on the music to her radio and watched as Connor woke up from his sleep. She saw him look around wondering where he was until his gaze came to her, and smiled.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you're putting the music on so early in the morning?" he said with a half smile on his face.  
  
She looked at him for a second before coming up to him. Connor for the first time noticing she was wearing just a shirt and panties. "Did anyone ever tell you, you look like your dad, especially with that smile," she said as she traced his lips.  
  
She got up and turned around knowing she was giving him free privilege to stare at her ass. She smiled, guys would be guys. She turned around and pretending to catch him and saw him blush once again, in eight hours. She pulled some shorts on and grabbed Connor's shirt handing it to him.  
  
"You kicking me out?" he said with an amused smile.  
  
"Nope, were going out." She said taking her hold of her purse.  
  
"Where?" he said.  
  
"You'll see, go down stairs and I'll be there in a minute. I just need to get money."  
  
Aashna walked quietly into Angel's room not wanting to wake him up. She found his wallet on the table and took three twenties before walking out. She was about to close the door when something caught her eye. Aashna was about to get over her curiosity when she thought, it's me, it's accepted.  
She walked to the box looking inside before turning around and running out of the room. She didn't want to invade that kind of privacy. Buffy positions he stole or owned was not something she wanted to look through. That was the one thing she would leave him on his own about. Buffy.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what were doing here?" Connor asked as they came in front of a barber shop.  
  
"Yeah, your getting a hair cut." She said as they strolled inside, Aashna taking hold of Connor's hand.  
  
"Hair cut?" he said hesitantly.  
  
"Yup, I was looking at your hair and thought, you need a hair cut because then your whole face is covered and it would be such a shame to cover such a lovely face," she said as she came up the front of the store.  
  
They sat near the end and Connor sitting the chair looking like he was about to go to his funeral. She took hold of his hand and squeezed it. He locked eyes with her and smiled. He seemed to calm.  
  
"So, what would you like?" The haircutter said.  
  
"Just, do something with it." Aashna said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He was about to cut the first part before Aashna yelled, "Just don't make him bald!"  
  
"See, it wasn't that bad," Aashna said as her and Connor wandered down a random street.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Connor mumbled as he toke a bight of the pretzel Aashna bought him.  
  
Aashna licked her ice cream cone and rolled her eyes at him, "Come on, your like a total honey now," she was quiet for a moment before saying, "And know you totally look like your dad and lets say looking like your dad isn't a bad thing."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, "You think my dad is good looking?"  
  
She laughed at him, "Anyone with human eyes and even some dead eyes think your dad is a total hottie."  
  
He glared at her but said nothing.  
  
"Hey," she said stopping and making him face her, "Your dad might be a total very very very hot hottie but he is like my dad. K' K'. Anyways I have my own hottie already," she said as she came closer to him.  
  
"Really?" he said gaining confidence in him and coming closer.  
  
"Yeah totally, he is super dopper hot." She smiled at he grabbed hold of her shorts and brought her closer to him with the elastic on the shorts. She smiled at his move. At least he was doing something.  
  
"Can we dance again?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You can always dance again," she smiled at him.  
  
He smiled down at her and her eyes glinted with happiness. He put his arm loosely but possively around her shoulders and they walked back to the Hyperion. Aashna and Connor smiling the whole time. As they opened the door they looked and noticed the two unfamiliar faces in the lobby and they also noticed tension in the place.  
  
"What's going on?" Aashna asked.  
  
Angel looked at Aashna in panic but Aashna noticed not scared panic in 'Oh My God. She might die or she might get kidnapped' but in 'Oh shit, she really shouldn't meet these people' panic. Aashna looked cursorily at the two people and smiled at them, obviously if Angel being in the kind of panic he was in, he didn't want her to meet these people. She came out of Connor's embrace and walked up to the two strangers. She noticed that Cordelia was glaring her eyes out at them and smiled. If Cordelia didn't like them then she defiantly loved them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aashna and who are you guys?" she said.  
  
The girl of them looked at her curiously and the man was looking her up and down like he was checking her out. She glared at him and he looked away and came face to face with Connor's glare, which caught him looking at Aashna.  
  
"Willow and this is Xander," pointing to the man who was getting death glares from almost everyone in the room.  
  
"And how do you know Angel?"  
  
"Oh were friends of his from Sunnydale uh Buffy's friends," the girl named Willow said.  
  
Aashna smiled and saw the panic that entered Angel's eyes even more. Oh she really liked these people.  
  
"Buffy's friends huh." She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
TBC-feedback please! 


	7. Goodbye LA

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: What if the PTB were so fid up with Angel and Buffy that they had to send someone to fix everything that they messed up. This is only the begging it gets better as you go along and more interesting. PAIRINGS: The pairings I'm going to say is only for this book because they will drastically change expect for B/A so... :B/A, A/Cordelia (Cd), mentions of B/S, C/Aashna (Aa), X/Cd, W/K, I think that's it, but in this book there are no bad pairings so there really is nothing to worry about. DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who already has my stuff can take it and if you want just ask me I promise not to say no.  
  
TIMELINE: S4 and S7 Buffy and Faith are the only slayers, no Lorne, they beet Jasmine and the First, they don't own Wolfram and Hart and Connor is still Connor the insane but he gets good in this story. And Connor is so over Cordelia because that was just sick and Anya is dead. Spike is also alive. FEEDBACK: No Feedback, no part 6. That's how I work.  
  
AN: the way to pronounce Aashna's name is really Ushnu but I like A better than U. Sorry if I hurt people with u in there names.  
  
AN: Thanks for the feedback from: Marchelle, Crystal, KIM2004, Melanie,  
mz.sarJe, Kat  
  
The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul  
  
Chapter Seven: Goodbye LA...  
  
Angel watched in panic as Aashna meet Willow and Xander. This wasn't good. Really not good. He watched as Willow said there names, as they said they knew Buffy, and he swore this part was in slow motion as Aashna turned and smirked at him very slowly. Her eyes giving a very clear message, He he he he he he, your screwed.  
  
"So who are you?" Xander said, his eyebrows raised and slightly moving his head to the side.  
  
Aashna looked at the brown headed boy and already knew she wouldn't like him, "Who gives?"  
  
Angel smiled at Aashna's way of looking at Xander. He knew there was something wrong with that boy the second he saw him too. "Not that it's any of your business Xander but this is Aashna, which by the way she already told you."  
  
"Wow Willow, check it out, our vamp has a sense of humor now, so your not depressed anymore?" Xander said smirking at Angel.  
  
Angel didn't get to say anything back because Aashna came to his rescue. "You know, you come to LA, which is Angel's town, insult him in his own home and then, and also just assuming, you guys probably need something cause, once again I'm just assuming, you probably wouldn't have come otherwise, so please tell me what in the world do you guys need from us?"  
  
Even Cordelia was smiling at what she had just said and even though she really didn't like Cordelia she couldn't help the pride that came in her body when she saw Cordelia's wink of appreciation.  
Xander was staring at her with his eyes wide and Aashna couldn't help but roll her eyes at his seemed stupid ness. She looked at Angel couldn't help but give out a giggle. She felt Connor's hand on her back and smiled.  
  
"We need help, in Sunnydale," Willow said slowly, almost scared that Aashna would attack her.  
  
"Why?" Cordelia said disdainfully.  
  
"Things there uh bad, too many vampires and demons and uh Buffy she uh she really can't handle everything by herself, even when she patrols with Spike."  
  
"Don't you guys have Faith?" Angel said, and anyone, even blind people, could tell how worried he was. Cordelia scowled at Willow for mentioning Buffy's name.  
  
"Yeah, but we really don't get along with her," Willow said.  
  
"What do you mean; no one gets along with her?" Angel asked scared almost of the answer.  
  
"When I mean no one gets along with her- it's just that, we as a group, we can't seem to uh..."  
  
"No body likes her." Xander intervened Willow's helpless babble. "Me, Willow, Dawn, Spike, Kennedy, Giles and especially Buffy."  
  
"Oh," Angel said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, so we, as in the Scooby Gang back in SunnyD, "Xander said, "thought that we could you know, trade a fighter for a fighter. Faith's in the car."  
  
Everyone looked at them like they were nuts, "Okay lets get this straight." Cordelia said looking at Xander through nasty eyes, "You want to take one of our fighters and take them to Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth, in trade for... Faith. "  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, I have no problem with that. We should give up Aashna, she isn't a big lost."  
  
Aashna glared at Cordelia and Connor spoke up, "How about you go Cordelia, nobody likes you but you, and you can take anyone but Aashna," Connor said grabbing hold onto his sort of girlfriend over protectively.  
  
"Just to make this clear, "Xander said waving his hand in front of them like they were kids in school and he was the teacher, which Aashna couldn't help but chuckle at, "We need someone that knows how to fight and not get killed, that's why me and Willow don't help, cause we get killed, even if Willow is a huge witch and all... anyways we need a fighter."  
  
"I think being a slayer is a good fighter, don't you Angel," Aashna said glaring at Xander.  
  
"Yes, but doesn't mean were giving you up." Aashna glared at Angel but said nothing.  
  
"Wait a second, you're a slayer?" Xander said pointing to Aashna.  
  
"Yeah, the third and only."  
  
"Right and how did this happen?" he asked.  
  
"Buffy died around two years ago, I came to slayer power, very simple any more questions?" Aashna said leaning into Connor.  
  
He was silent.  
  
"I'll go." Aashna said  
  
Angel looked at her like she was mad, "What?!"  
  
"I'll go to Sunnydale; personally I don't have any problem with going. And Angel can't go because he just can't, and Gunn won't be comfortable and Wes is just to, you know. Buffy might hate Connor because he's Darla's and I won't even talk about Cordelia, and Fred can't fight, so I'll go."  
  
"No way, if Aashna goes, I'm going. "Connor said, holding on to her more tightly.  
  
"Connor, even if Aashna goes, which she isn't," Angel started, "you shouldn't go."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because Buffy might uh lets not use hate because it's a strong word but, she might not like you very much. Well not you personally but... just the way you were mad."  
  
Connor looked at him confused, "What?"  
  
"Because uh Darla, your mother she was a great person," Angel said uncomfortably, "but if Buffy knew that I slept with her and uh went uh lets say in a bad place at the time she might, okay she'll probably chop my balls off and I really like my balls."  
  
Aashna who was trying desperately hard not to laugh during Angel's interesting speech choked out laughing at the end, laughing hysterically.  
  
Angel glared at her but said nothing, "Why wouldn't Buffy like him?" Willow asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, he's Angel's and Darla's son." Aashna said happily.  
  
Willow eyes went wide but didn't comment and before Xander could say anything Willow slapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"I'll go." Aashna said again.  
  
"Why?" Angel said finally at Aashna's persistence to go to Sunnydale.  
  
"Because I want to meet Buffy, why do you think?" Aashna said always being the blunt one.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes at her and shook his head, "No, I can't say it enough. You can't go." Knowing what he would say right now wouldn't matter. Once Aashna wanted something she got it.  
  
"But Angel I want to go," she said sweetly at him but her voice full of venomous.  
  
"I'm going and happy to say that's the end of it."  
  
"Okay, that's the end of it." Xander said clapping his hands together.  
  
Everyone looked at him, "Just so you know, I have to pack and say bye and a lot of other things, so shut up and be patient or go back to your Hellmouth and Wesley will bring me to Sunnydale."  
  
"Fine we don't have all day anyways," he said as he walked out of the Hyperion.  
  
Willow looked at everyone before turning around and then looking back at Angel, "Thanks," she said quietly.  
  
Angel nodded his head at her before she turned around and headed out the door before whirling back around and came near Angel, "I almost forgot, Buffy told me to tell you, thanks a bunch, she owes you and that uh," Willow looked away for a moment before looking Angel straight in the eye, "She misses you and hopes to see you soon." With that Willow walked briskly out the door. Not turning back.  
  
There was a knock on Angel's door and he looked up as Aashna walked into his room. He put the book he was reading down and looked at her as she wondered his room. She looked like she was ready to go and get out of LA. And Angel couldn't help but feel hurt that she wanted to leave him so quickly.  
  
"I think that's the first time you came into my room and actually knocked," Angel said to her as she looked at him for the first time since entering.  
  
"I'm not leaving because of you and you know that, why would you think that?" Aashna said looking at him hurt.  
  
Angel looked at her for a second before replying, "I just don't know why you would want to leave so quickly. It's good here for you. You have that family you haven't had in while. I'm here. Connor is here and I know for a fact that he doesn't want you to leave."  
  
"I know," she said quietly.  
  
"And there's a lot more shopping here in LA then there is in Sunnydale. You know the closet Neiman Marcus is two hours away from there." Angel stated.  
  
Aashna raised her eyebrows, "And tell me please, how in the world you know that information?"  
  
"Buffy," Angel mumbled.  
  
"Uh, I'll tell her that."  
  
They were quiet for a moment before Aashna looked at him for a second. She came up to him and hugged him. Full fledged, out right hugged, like her life depended on it. Angel put his arms around her and held her close. She looked up at him and smiled her eyes teary. He wiped them away gently and smiled down at her.  
  
"You can say it you know, it won't kill you," she said quietly into his chest.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
Angel felt his eyes water and tried really hard for them not to fall. He looked down at the mass of brunette hair on his chest and laughed. She would probably be the only brunette head ever to be on his chest. She looked up at his face and smiled at the tears she saw there and this time she wiped them off.  
  
"So are you?" she asked him as he played lazily on the strands of hair that was in front of her face.  
  
"You know I will."  
  
She looked up at him and her eyes flashed gold slightly, "I'll come back to you, I always do, somehow."  
  
Angel knew that message wasn't for him and knew exactly who the message was displayed for. He let his eyes flash gold and looked down at her and kissed her forehead before saying, "You better, you're the most interesting thing has that happened in this town since you left it."  
  
She laughed at his words and her laugh wasn't sweet and innocent like every time before, no, it was the way Angel's also sounded down the hallway and through the corridors, absolutely scary.  
  
"You gonna tell me why the hell your packing your bags?"  
  
Aashna span around at the sound of the voice behind her and dropped the things she was holding in her hand to the floor. The visitor chuckled slightly at her reactions and slipped through the door and sat next on the bed next to her suitcase.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aashna said, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Why? Am I not aloud to visits ya?"  
  
"You know you are, you just haven't been around a lot lately, it's been what four months since you have last came."  
  
"Sorry sweetheart but I've got other things to do and you know that, but you know you're my number one most important thing, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Aashna said as she sat next to her guest.  
  
"So are you going to tell me why you're packing up?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"To Sunnydale. Interesting choice."  
  
"I just, I need to meet her, so I can... I just, I love Angel, I do, but living here in a place full of guys, it's not that much fun. And Buffy I don't know she seems... Like someone I can relate to."  
  
"Just to remind you, Angel knows you better than anyone else and if you wanted a friend you could have asked 'Delia."  
  
"Right, cause Cordelia isn't just an annoying bitch," Aashna said looking at the ceiling.  
  
She felt the glare before she looked at him; he didn't say anything for a second before looking away, and "I'm going to go."  
  
"What! Why?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"I just need to, someone is coming." He smirked at her before leaving her in her own misery.  
  
The door to her room opened and she looked up as Connor walked into her room. She smiled at him and waved her hand so he knew that he was welcomed.  
  
"Hey," she said slowly.  
  
"Hi," he said looking at anything but here. "Nice song."  
  
"How Come by D-12," she said with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"It's nice," he said hopelessly.  
  
She smiled and lay down on her bed and watched as he slowly walked towards her bed and sat down next to her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She traced his face and he took her fingers off her his face and twined it through his own. She looked at him sadly and came up to him.  
  
"Don't go," he pleaded, "Please don't go."  
  
She sat up and pressed herself to him and wrapped her arms around him and smiled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, tightly. He kissed her shoulder and she looked up at him and threaded her hand through his dark hair.  
  
I feel so light  
  
This is all I want to feel tonight  
  
I feel so light  
  
Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
"This song, I like this song," Conner whispered.  
  
"Tonight and the Rest of My Life, that's what it is, Tonight and the Rest of My Life."  
  
He held her close as she inched closer towards his face. He felt his heart start to beat faster, his pulse start to race, his blood climbing. She lightly touched her lips towards his. She let go and looked at him again, smiling at the look of happiness that appeared on his face. She kissed him again but this time he kissed her back. She fell slowly onto her bed and he pulled her onto him as he kissed her with all the radiance and passion he had in him. Slowly opening her mouth she let his tongue explore hers and wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him closer towards her. He let go of her lightly and she looked so adorable with her lips swollen and the buoyancy that appeared in her eyes. He whisked away the little bit of hair that was in her face and kissed her cheek, her neck, her forehead, and nose before resting his lips on her lips, which she opened up immediately for him. When he let go her this time she had little tears in her eyes and he wiped them gently away, sitting up and gently letting her straddle him. She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him to her. He stroked her hair and she squeezed him closer to herself.  
  
"I don't wanna leave anymore," she said in naive voice.  
  
He hugged her to him, "I don't want you to leave either, but you know you want to go to that place."  
  
She looked up at him and knew he was right. She lay back down on his shoulder, "My bed is messy," she giggled.  
  
Connor chuckled and kissed her crown. "I guess we did make it a messy, maybe we should to it again."  
  
Aashna looked at him with content in her eyes and smiled at him, "Are you suggesting something?"  
  
He kissed her and smiled,"Maybe, depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On what you're offering," he smiled as she moved around him, making him extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"How about this," she whispered as her lips descend on his and they once again fell on the bed.  
  
Connor, who was holding all of Aashna's suitcases, walked down the grand staircase to see Aashna hugging everyone and saying a weepy goodbye. He smiled and watched as she hugged Gunn, Fred, ignoring Cordelia and going in for the big one with Angel.  
Connor walked down slowly scared he might drop something. Aashna looked up and saw him and smiled. Angel saw him and saw the interaction between them and smiled to. Fred, the hopeless romantic, giggled happily at what was going on between the two of them. Gunn came up at helped him carry the rest down, who Connor smiled gratefully for, Gunn just nodding his head.  
  
"You ready?" Wesley asked Aashna, who was still tucked in Angel's embrace.  
  
She nodded her head and looked at everyone, "We'll miss you." Fred said gestured happily as they all walked outside to the quiet night.  
  
Wesley, Gunn and Connor were putting the suitcases in the car. Fred stood near the doorway, Cordelia was probably back sleeping in her bed and Angel and Aashna stood near the car.  
  
"So, you are going to call me, right?" Aashna asked Angel jokily.  
  
"You know it," he said hugging her one last time before letting go.  
  
"Okay so I better go," she whispered as Wesley got in to the car.  
  
"Yeah, so we'll see you?" Angel asked.  
  
"You should count on it." She replied gloomily.  
  
"Hey, be happy, your part of the LA gang," Gunn said.  
  
She laughed and walked towards the car and climbed in, she watched as Connor climbed in the backseat and raised her eyebrows at him in question.  
  
"I thought I would escort you back to Sunnydale."  
  
She laughed and went from the back of the car to the front climbing on top of Connor. She saw Wesley roll his eyes at them and she winked at him. She opened the window and waved at everyone.  
  
Goodbye LA...  
  
TBC- where going to Sunnydale, so give me feedback please, with a cherry on top. 


	8. Hello Sunnydale

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul

AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: 

DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: What if the PTB were so fid up with Angel and Buffy that they had to send someone to fix everything that they messed up. This is only the begging it gets better as you go along and more interesting. PAIRINGS: The pairings I'm going to say is only for this book because they will drastically change expect for B/A so... :B/A, A/Cordelia (Cd), mentions of B/S, C/Aashna (Aa), X/Cd, W/K, I think that's it, but in this book there are no bad pairings so there really is nothing to worry about. DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who already has my stuff can take it and if you want just ask me I promise not to say no.  
  
TIMELINE: S4 and S7 Buffy and Faith are the only slayers, no Lorne, they beet Jasmine and the First, they don't own Wolfram and Hart and Connor is still Connor the insane but he gets good in this story. And Connor is so over Cordelia because that was just sick and Anya is dead. Spike is also alive.

FEEDBACK: No Feedback, no part 6. That's how I work.  
  
AN: This chapter is horrible. The only reason I'm sending it out is because I'm leaving and going out of the country and I felt I should send you guys this part so you won't have to wait. I might beta it when I get to the place I'm going but probably not. But don't worry I will have access to a computer to where I'm going. (I would tell you where I was going but some people might hate me, but if you want to know and not hate then email me. Lol)  
  
AN: Thanks for the feedback from: Gigi13, Rebecca, KIM2004, IWRY-ALWAYS, mz.sarJe, Melanie, Kat  
  
_**The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul  
  
Chapter Eight- ...Hello Sunnydale  
**_  
Aashna looked out the window as her, Wesley and Connor passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. She looked at Connor and smiled sadly at him. She wrapped a hand around one of hers and smiled back. She looked out the window again. This was really depressing.

She watched as Wesley turned into a neighborhood and Aashna scrunched her eyes and looked around. It was so, plain. She opened the window and breathed in the air. She felt like she was choking. She watched as Wesley pulled onto a driveway. She opened the door slowly and looked around. It was so quite. She looked over at Connor who came out with her and pulled her towards the door. Wesley looked at her and then nodded his head towards the door. She looked at him and then Connor.

She let go of Connor's hand slowly and walked gradually towards the front. She knocked on the door slowly and waited and waited. And waited. She knocked louder and heard footsteps shuffle around and her heart suddenly squeezed in nervousness. The door opened quietly and there stood a brunette with a magazine in her hand, looking at something interestingly.  
  
"Welcome to the Summers home, I don't suggest you come in at the moment, Buffy is having a total..." She looked up at Aashna and moved back a bit. "I know you?"  
  
"Uh not really. I'm Aashna." She said holding out her head to shake.  
  
Dawn shook her hand and let her in. Aashna took a step in and looked back at Connor and Wesley. She smiled at them and watched as the pulled all her suitcases out of the trunk. She turned back around and watched Dawn look at Wesley and Connor. She watched her for a second before step siding her and walking in.  
  
Aashna walked into the living room and saw the boy named Xander and the other girl, Willow she thought, another brunette and...  
  
"Buffy the girl from Angel is here." Dawn said causally.  
  
She saw Buffy move around quickly and then over her shoulder and the back at her. She looked at her slowly. Aashna raised her eyebrows at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did I pass the test?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy looked at her before smiling slightly. "Sorry it's just, another slayer. Not like we don't have enough of us around here."  
  
She laughed a little and watched at as Connor and Wesley came in, carrying her stuff. She smiled at them and watched as Buffy's eyes went wide in shock at seeing Wesley again. She smiled. Probably was that dork watcher some time ago.  
  
"Wow. Wesley, wow. You've changed," she said. At Wesley's confused glare she quickly amended, "In a good way, in a... good way. I mean, contacts there good for and the suits that you wore were just not your thing and you know I mean you were sort of a dork." At Wesley's cough Buffy turned beat red and looked down, "Someone could have said I was babbling."  
  
Aashna looked at Buffy and smiled. "Wesley is still the biggest dork out there."  
  
Buffy looked at Aashna and smiled gratefully. She then looked at the person next to Wesley and her eyes looked like she recognized the person and Aashna smiled inwardly.  
  
"This is Connor. Uh he works for Angel." Aashna said before anyone could say anything bad.  
  
Buffy nodded, still looking at Connor. Aashna looked at Connor who she can tell was getting very uncomfortable at the looks from Buffy. She came near him and took his hand and led him outside. She turned back around.  
  
"I'll be back in a second."  
  
She looked up at Connor, when they were standing on the porch. He brought his hand up to her cheek and cupped it. She tilted her head slightly in invitation and he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. He let go and put his forehead against hers.  
  
"I'll miss you, you know that. And you can call me anytime you want. Kay?" She said.  
  
He nodded and looked back at her and kissed her again, lightly before letting go and looking back at her eyes. He twined his hand through hers and smiled down at her.  
  
"I'm right here. I'm waiting for you." He looked at her before turning around and heading towards the car. "You can your going to miss me!" she mumbled to herself. She turned around and headed back in the house.  
  
She hugged Wesley tightly, "Bye and tell Angel to call me, anytime soon would be nice."  
  
He nodded and said bye leaving her alone in this new house with weird people. She looked around and her eye met Buffy's and she smiled at her. Her heart calmed slightly and she felt a shy smile form on her lips.  
  
"Okay, so you know this is Willow and Xander," Aashna nodded her head. "This is Dawn, my sister. And this Kennedy, Willow's girlfriend." Aashna didn't even blink in surprise. She didn't mind homo's that much. She sort of was one, in a weird sort of way.  
  
"Nice to meet you all."  
  
"I'll show you to your room," Buffy said leading her towards the stairs. Aashna followed her up the stairs.  
  
Buffy showed her the room and Aashna walked slowly in. She looked in and circled it. "It's a nice room." She whispered.  
  
"Uh if you need anything just yell or something."  
  
Aashna was about to lay on the bed when she spun quickly to Buffy. "I almost forgot. Angel he misses you terribly."  
  
Buffy looked up at her, "Thanks. I really needed to hear that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Isn't he with Cordelia?" she said uncertainly.  
  
"More like whoredelia," Aashna mumbled.  
  
Buffy laughed out loud at her remark and rolled her eyes at her, "So you don't really like Cordelia very much."  
  
"I rather drink pee then talk to her."  
  
Buffy chuckled at that and shook her head. "So she didn't change at all since High School?"  
  
"Angel says she changed I say she should suck a vibrator cause that's the closets thing she can get to a real cock." Buffy chocked in laughter at that comment. "And I bet she was a big flat slut in high school to."  
  
"Sort of." Buffy laughed, "Anyways I need to work on some stuff so if you need anything just knock on my door anytime you want."  
  
Aashna nodded her head and lay down on her new bed and thought. She looked up at the ceiling and saw stars in on it. She smiled. She always liked stars. She took the pillow and hugged it to her. It would be alright. Eventually.  
  
Aashna walked down the stairs from her room quietly. That so wasn't the voice she wanted to hear at the moment. She walked slowly and saw a blonde head pacing and yelling at the same time.  
  
"What made you go to the Poof to get a 'warrior' to help? For bloody sakes he could have brought Cordelia and how would you bloody feel?"  
  
"But he didn't and it doesn't matter, and the person he gave us, she's nice. So be good!" She head Buffy say firmly.  
  
"She seems like she needs to be controlled or something," the girl names Kennedy said.  
  
"I don't think I need to be controlled. Personally I think I'm quite fine." Everyone's gaze snapped to hers and she just smirked.  
  
"Holy shit." Spike said slowly.  
  
"Spiky! Haven't seen you in a while," Aashna said sarcastically.  
  
"You to know each other?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. Right Willie?" She said with evil eyes.  
  
"You're Aashna?"  
  
"Yes dumb ass do I look like someone else?"  
  
Spike coughed and she glared at him. Buffy looked at them curiously.  
  
"It's nothing really; I met him a long time ago." She looked away and to the wall.  
  
The phone rang, saving the silence. Buffy grabbed the phone and answered.  
  
"Hello." The slight smile faded from her face and everyone in the room could tell she was struggling with something inside her. "I'm fine, you?" she looked at Aashna and then back into the phone. "Yeah, she is right here." She handed her the phone. "Angel." She whispered slowly.  
  
Aashna grabbed the phone. "Angel!" she said happily. "I'm fine!" she said happily climbing the stairs. "Did you know Spike was here?" they heard her say. "I KNOW!" she laughed.  
  
Everyone being so engrossed in Aashna's conversation no body noticed Buffy wiping tears of her face.  
  
TBC- feedback anyone??


	9. It's a Tale of Two Star Crossed Lovers P...

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul

AUTHOR: Danielle  
E-MAIL: 

DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
SUMMARY: What if the PTB were so fid up with Angel and Buffy that they had to send someone to fix everything that they messed up. This is only the begging it gets better as you go along and more interesting.

PAIRINGS: The pairings I'm going to say is only for this book because they will drastically change expect for B/A so...: B/A, A/Cordelia (Cd), mentions of B/S, C/Aashna (Aa), X/Cd, W/K, I think that's it, but in this book there are no bad pairings so there really is nothing to worry about.

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who already has my stuff can take it and if you want just ask me I promise not to say no.  
TIMELINE: S4 and S7 Buffy and Faith are the only slayers, no Lorne, they beet Jasmine and the First, they don't own Wolfram and Hart and Connor is still Connor the insane but he gets good in this story. And Connor is so over Cordelia because that was just sick and Anya is dead. Spike is also alive.

FEEDBACK: No Feedback, no part 10. That's how I work.

AN: I have my site up and if you want a summary of the next three books and there titles check it out, . Also I'm going South Africa tomorrow so I won't be able to post the next part until the beginning of September, that is I might be able to make it earlier if I get a lot of feedback...Like August 27 or around that.

AN: Thanks so much for the feedback from: Dreamer Child, Cristina, Melanie, Gigi13, Rebecca, KIM2004,

_**The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul **_

Chapter Nine: It's A Tale of Two Lovers Part 2 

Aashna looked up at the ceiling of her room. The stars shone brightly in the darkness that let the empty room. She breathed slowly and looked out the window. It was dark. She always liked the darkness better. She lived in the darkness most of her life. Maybe it was just habit or it was the sun. The sun always did bother her. There was a knock on her door and she looked at it. She was quiet, not answering the knock. Buffy came in slowly with cookies in her hands and looking hopeful at her.

"Hi," she said, standing in the front of her room.

Aashna smiled lightly at her, "Hey."

"I saw the cookies on the counter and thought we could, you know, eat them."

Aashna grinned and got up from her bed and sat, legs crossed on her bed, ruffling the sheets slightly. "That would be nice."

Buffy smiled at her and sat on the edge of the bed placing the cookies in between them, "So you like cookies?"

"I love them!" Aashna said, smiling happily as she took a bight of the chocolate chip cookie. Crumbs fell on her lap and she giggled happily. "Angel would never let me eat in my room."

Buffy looked at her curiously, "Really? Why not?"

"He said if I would eat in my room then there would be crumbs which would equal to bugs and then he said he would have to clean the bugs cause theres no way in hell I'm going to touch one. So really he would always get grouchy when I would eat in my room. And also I don't think he likes bugs very much. He also would have to clean my room because I would never clean it. And when he would get angry and I would just say 'why should I clean my room when I have you to clean it for me' and then he got really upset," Aashna said, scrunching up her noise.

Buffy laughed at her, "Would you really listen to him?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Hell no. And Angel knew that too but he still said every time I was in hearing distance of food."

"Angel would always look at me funny when I would eat on his bed. He got this funny look but would never say anything. I think he knew I wouldn't listen."

Aashna chuckled before taking another bight, "What was he like?"

"Angel?"

"Yeah."

"Why should I tell you what he's like when you know him," Buffy said with her eyebrows raised.

"I do know him. Better than he knows himself. But I bet he was different when he was with you."

"I don't know. He was Angel. Broody, dark, tall Angel. He probably changed since he left," Buffy said playing with ends of the sheet.

Aashna looked at Buffy, "See what I mean. Was he sweet or annoying? Was he romantic or hopeless? Was he...? I don't know tell me about 'Buffy's Angel?'"

Buffy laughed, "He was defiantly sweet in his own way but it sort of drove me nuts sometimes. Like he was too sweet for his own good. And he was romantic, defiantly better than the others were."

Aashna smiled at her, "How was it after you know, your birthday?"

Buffy was about to answer before she looked at her weirdly for a second, "How do you know about that?"

"I know everything but about that and I know about the curse," Aashna said hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

"Did Angel tell you?"

Aashna looked out the window and into the darkness for a second before laughing lightly, "No, no he didn't tell me. I knew already. I've know for a very long time."

Buffy thought for just a second that Aashna looked like a mad woman before the innocent look came back into her eyes, "Of course he was different after my birthday. He didn't touch me anymore. We barley kissed or did anything. I mean we did spend a lot of time together but it wasn't the same. He always told me he loved me, always reassured me of it but sometimes I felt like he trying to reassure himself more than me," Buffy looked away before looking back at the sixteen-year-old. "I never told anyone that before."

Aashna smiled at her. "I am very easy person to talk to," she said smiling sweetly at Buffy.

Buffy laughed, "Yes you are."

Aashna grinned suddenly, "Do you still love him?"

Buffy snapped her gaze at Aashna. Surprised at her very blunt question, "Excuse me?"

"Do you love him?" Aashna said with a innocently evil look in her eyes.

"I don't think-"

"He still loves you," Aashna said, looking at Buffy pointedly.

Buffy's eyes widened, "He does?"

She nodded her head, "Yup, he has a picture of you like in every book he owns."

"He does?"

"You keep saying that, and yes he still loves you and has pictures of you in every book." Aashna smiled giddily. She had so much fun teasing Buffy. "So... do you?"

"What?" Buffy said, coming out of her thoughts.

"Love him? Angel."

She looked at her for a moment. "Yes, "she whispered, "I don't think I ever stopped."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was with Riley, I liked him but I didn't... I mean I loved him. I did. He was a great person. He was nice and was great to all my friends. He gave up a lot of things to be with me and put up a lot **from** me. But I was never **in **love him. And when he left I thought maybe, if I tried harder or if I worked harder or if I wasn't the slayer. But the thing was that the thoughts, all of them, I knew they were just that... thoughts. I knew I wouldn't be able to do any of those things. And with Spike, don't even get me started how messed up that relationship was."

"You dated Spike!" Aashna yelped horrified.

Buffy suddenly felt self conscious, "It wasn't really dating..."

Aashna looked at her like she was nuts, "You do know he is a vampire. A very bad, very evil, very," she came closer to Buffy, "crazy and obsessive vampire."

"I know trust me," Buffy said remembering the time she saw his collection of pictures and clothes he kept of her. She shivered, "But he has a soul now. And anyway Angel was a vampire and you don't have a problem with me dating him."

"Spike has soul?" Aashna asked confused.

"Yeah. It's a long story." Buffy commented dryly.

"Oh but I mean it's **Spike**. We don't like Spike. He is very annoying."

"Why do you care so much about who I sleep with? And how do you know Spike so well anyway?"

"I don't care who you sleep with but I mean its Spike. I mean, he so... Spike! And me and Spike have an interesting history." _I bet it's really in the history books to_, she thought to herself. She shook her head, "So what were you going to say before you said you slept with," she took a deep breath, "Spike."

She looked at Aashna for a second then held a smile; "With Angel everything was easy."

"Easy how?"

"He just, he knew when to do things. He knew when I wanted to be loved or when I wanted to be left alone. He didn't push things. He didn't force me to tell him what's wrong. And he loved me with all my faults but then again we had a lot of bad things in are relationship."

"Like what?" Aashna asked quietly.

"Like the part were we could barley touch without getting aroused. Like were he didn't think he deserved me. Small things like that takes a big step in a relationship. I know when I was in high school I would think the curse doesn't matter but know... It would. It's horrible that sex takes so much control over a relationship but it effects it more than people would think. Sometimes I'm glad Angel left because I know but by now we would have let Angelus go but before he left, I would have done anything that would have stopped him from leaving. I was sort of desperate." She was quiet before blushing a little, "And about the whole sex thing, once you have Angel as a partner it's sort of hard to live up to that."

Aashna's eyes went wide. "Let's remember Angel is like my big brother and please..."Aashna smiled, "How good was he?"

Buffy laughed at her; "He was good."

Aashna leaned back against her bed and sighed, "Do you miss him? Because I do."

"Yeah I miss him," Buffy said, "So who was that boy that came with you?"

Aashna smiled, "Oh, that's just Connor."

"And he works for Angel?"

"Oh he sort of has to, no where to go and all."

"Really. What about his parents? I bet they don't like him hunting demons and vampires. I know I wouldn't want Dawn to do that," Buffy commented.

"Oh about that, Angel can tell you. I want to keep my head. But when he does don't hurt him that much, oh and can I be there?" Aashna said cryptically.

"You and Angel the same," Buffy said slouching her shoulders.

"'Bout what?"

"Your both to cryptic."

Aashna once again looked out the window and smiled sadly at the darkness of the sky, "That's how we were raised to be."

TBC- feedback please!!!!!!!!!!


	10. A Change in Pattern

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul O:P /O:P

NAME: Danielle

EMAIL: 

DICLAIMER: It's all Joss Whedons

DEDCIATION: To Gal Friedman who made my day by winning the GOLD!

SPOILERS: I don't know, Buffy in general

AN NOTE: If you want to chech out the next books in the series, go to my web page also there is the chapters for the next two books (the names) so check it out

Thanks for all the feedback from everyone, I LOVED it: Nancy, kat461, Cristina, mz.sammiz, Lynn, Goddessa39, Melanie, Rebecca, lizzie, Dreamer Child, Karin,  
  
The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul  
  
Chapter Ten: A Change of Pattern  
  
Aashna opened one eye and looked at the ceiling. She wiped her forehead of the sweat that was on her head. She got up slowly and looked around her room. She took a deep breath and laid her back against the bed. She put her hands on her face and rubbed it. She blinked slowly before looking back at the ceiling; she then looked out her window and sighed when she saw the bright light coming from it. She felt the need to hide, to get away from the light before she remembered to not think about those kinds of things.  
  
Aashna's head snapped up when she heard the door to her room open. Buffy came in reading something in her hand and a donut in her mouth. If there were one person more interesting and different then herself, then the candidate would be Buffy Summers. She laughed at the thought.  
  
"Wakey wakey. There's school in," Buffy looked at her watch, "fifteen minutes. So you better get you butt downstairs in ten."  
  
"I don't want to go," Aashna said, her hands crossed.  
  
Buffy looked up from her paper she was looking at, "Well to bad," she said and walked out to wake Dawn.  
  
Aashna huffed and yelled after Buffy's retreating form; "Angel never made me get up!"  
  
Buffy turned her head but kept walking down the hall, "Yeah will that's what me and you have in common."  
  
Aashna got out of her bed, stretching her arms, "And what's that?"  
  
"We have that poor vampire wrapped around our finger."  
  
Aashna laughed at her very true remark and opened her closet to find something to wear. She took out the new jeans Buffy had bought her last weekend and pulled them on. She grabbed a tank top and pulled it over her head, then a red shirt and pulled it over. She put black eyeliner and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed purple flip-flops and grabbed her bag. She looked at her bag and sighed. She really did hate school.  
  
When she signed up in LA she did it because she needed to find things out about Buffy without having Cordelia breathing her bad breath down her neck. But now with someone actually making her do all her homework, studying for tests, and actually making sure she didn't sleep in class, that was the real bitch about it.  
  
She had been living with Buffy and Dawn now for three and half months and though she loved Angel and his merry followers she loved it here better. She liked Buffy. She liked having a girl that liked make- up and liked to dress and shop. She liked having someone to talk to about boys without having to think if she'll beat him up. She liked being able to patrol with Buffy and just site on the graves and wait. And she really liked Dawn.  
  
Even though she was in a grade higher than she was, she was so helpful through the first days were she would look around the halls and wonder were she was supposed to go. When it was time for lunch and she was about to take her food and go eat in a toilet Dawn waved her hand and made her seat with her and her friends. She showed her around, helped her make friends and of course on Aashna's first day of school showed her were the detention hall was because, of course she had to talk back to the teacher who was talking about something with periods and a table. And when she asked why they were talking about a woman's menstrual cycle in science, his ears got all red and gave her the yellow slip.  
  
She really hated school. And everyday after that first day, she seemed to find her self in that sas  
  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I was just in thought..." She swore she was looking into brown, chocolate eyes just like...  
  
"It's okay," his voice was raspy; "I haven't seen you here before."  
  
"Oh. That's because I'm new. Aashna O'Connor," she said holding out her hand, her books leaning on the other."  
  
He took her hand, "Eli Gosen."  
  
"I know this is going to sound really weird but you have eyes just like my friend, Angel."  
  
He stared at her for a second and she could if he was tying to think if she was nuts or just making conversation. "Oh," he said, "Well look, I got to go, it was nice seeing you Aashna, and we should hang. Go to the Bronze or something.  
  
"That would be great," she said, smiling shyly at him.  
  
"Talk to you later?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said as he turned away.  
  
Once she was positive he was gone she squealed. Eli Gosen. He did look like Angel. In a younger, less brotherly way. She walked out of the school and skipped happily until she reached a few houses before the Summers house. When she got closer she saw a black car in the driveway, a black, convertible, rusty looking car. She knew that car. She giggled happily as she sprinted the rest of the way to the house.  
  
She opened the door and found exactly what she expected to find there. Angel. She laughed out loud and let go of her stuff and ran right into Angel.  
  
"Angel!!" She said hugging him tightly to her. She felt him hug her back.  
  
He let go and suddenly she felt the tension in the room come in. Then the confusion set in. What was he doing here?  
  
"Not that I'm not glad to see you but, what are you doing here?" She looked around the room, "With everyone?"  
  
"I was going to explain that," he paused for second before continuing, "That prophecy you told us about, I think we know what it is."

TBC  
  



	11. Realization, Full Force

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul

AUTHOR: Danielle

DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's

SUMMARY: What if the PTB were so fid up with Angel and Buffy that they had to send someone to fix everything that they messed up. This is only the begging it gets better as you go along and more interesting.

PAIRINGS: The pairings I'm going to say is only for this book because they will drastically change expect for B/A so… :B/A, A/Cordelia (Cd), mentions of B/S, C/Aashna (Aa), X/Cd, W/K, I think that's it, but in this book there are no bad pairings so there really is nothing to worry about.

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who already has my stuff can take it and if you want just ask me I promise not to say no.

TIMELINE: S4 and S7 Buffy and Faith are the only slayers, no Lorne, they beet Jasmine and the First, they don't own Wolfram and Hart and Connor is still Connor the insane but he gets good in this story. And Connor is so over Cordelia because that was just sick and Anya is dead. Spike is also alive.

FEEDBACK: No Feedback, no part 12. That's how I work.

**__**

AN: Hey, I'm sending this to a lot of new groups, so if you want to read past parts then go to info . Also for those you who want to know I added the layout for Book Four.

**__**

AN: Also if anyone is reading the 9th Circle here please send me a or an email cause something happened so this way I can tell you on a one on one basis. It's nothing bad, sort of.

_**The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul **_

**_Chapter Eleven: Realization, Full Force _**

Aashna looked at Angel. And Angel shrank; he really didn't like that stare. "What do you mean you found out about what the prophecy was about?"

"Aashna it's uh lets talk about it somewhere else," he said looking at her, "Please?"

She walked out of the room with her hands crossed. Everyone looked after her as she walked into the kitchen and heard the back door slam shut. Angel shut his eyes and took an unneeded breath. He followed her into the back, feeling everyone's gaze boring into him.

"Why are you so upset?" Angel finally asked.

She looked at him and walked away and through the bushes until she found a path away from the house. Angel followed her, keeping quiet until they reached a park. She walked over to a swing and sat on it. Making it swing a little.

"Do you remember growing up Angel?" Aashna asked her eyes wide as she looked up at him.

"No."

"I don't either," she said quietly, looking at the ground. She looked back at him, "But this, living with Buffy, being with Dawn, having Xander around, Angel, it's the closet family I've had in years. I don't want it taken away from me."

Angel walked over to her and crouched down and pulled hair away from her face. "And how is that going to be taken away from you?"

"I'll leave," she said. At his confused stare she said, "I was brought back for a reason and I don't think they want me longer then that."

"Don't say that. You think I'm going to let anything happen to you? Do you think Buffy would let anything happen to you? Connor?"

She looked away and Angel thought again how much she reminded him of a younger Buffy. "I like it here. Here with her, with everyone, I don't want to go away." She told him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Angel looked at her and pulled her out of the swing and in his arms. He had never seen her cry before. Expect twice. But those didn't really count if he thought about it to long. "I still don't get why you're getting so upset."

"If you know so much tell me what the prophecy is about, cause then you'll figure it out."

"Binding my soul."

"And?"

"My soul being bonded?" Angel asked confused.

"No. You're being bound to Buffy!"

Angel stood up, "What?"

"The prophecy talks about the beginning of start of the Shanshu. And the only way for to get started is if you get bound to Buffy. So really what I'm saying right now is that the only way for you to turn human is if you bound to Buffy. So I guess that means you're stuck to her."

Angel looked at her and was once again amazed how much she was like Buffy. She could cry one second and the next be full of words to say. "I still don't get why you're so upset."

"I don't want the prophecy to start."

Angel raised his eyebrows at her, "Why not?"

She looked at him and looked away like she was upset at him, "Angel you only get your Shanshu if the End of Days starts, and if this prophecy starts then that means that then End of Days are coming. And I really don't want them to start."

Realization hit him like a rock and he looked back at her, "You don't want it to start because of what happened last time."

"Bingo," she whispered.

He looked down at her, "Nothing is going to happen. You just can't assume things."

She turned from him and the looked back, "Lets just go back, I don't want to talk about it now."

Before he could say anything she was gone from his sight.

When Aashna entered the living room everyone was sitting there looking around uncomfortably, but she did see Buffy giving Connor weird looks, "This really looks like a party."

Everyone's head snapped up at her and Angel's when she felt him come behind her, "Where have you been?" Cordelia asked.

"Out! And it's not like it's any of you business where me and Angel go together. And if we do get into trouble it's not like where going to call you because you probably just going to jump and run and you'll be-"But she didn't get to finish before Angel slapped a hand over her mouth.

Angel gave everyone a grim smile and Aashna's eye turned happily evil. Angel yelped as he felt a tongue rolling on his hand. He pulled his hand away and looked at Aashna like she was nuts and looked at everyone's faces. Then to Buffy's who was trying not to laugh.

"That's sick," Angel said looking at Aashna.

"Actually I thought it was pretty funny," Buffy said from her place on sofa.

Angel glared at Buffy as Aashna smiled at him, "Not to ruin the mood but why is Angel here?" Xander said moving his hands in circles and Aashna scratched her head at him. She never did get him.

"And what about that prophecy?" Willow added as she looked at Aashna before turning away.

"Yes uh prophecy, would you like for me to explain, Angel?" Wesley asked.

"Sure."

Wesley looked around the room nervously, "Uh there is a prophecy about uh Angel and uh Buffy, "he said looking at the slayer in question.

"What about?" Buffy said her eyes serious.

"It's for Angel's soul, for the uh process of his humanity."

Buffy's eyes grew deadly serious, "Humanity?"

"Oh uh I see, Angel hasn't explained that part to you yet, so-"But he never got to finish because Buffy was up and looked at Wesley in straight in the eye."

"What does this have to do with me? He and I haven't been in contact for a while now."

"It's so he can Angel's soul to yours," Aashna answered.

Buffy spun and looked at Aashna, "You knew about this, the whole time?"

"Yes."

"You knew this before, even before Angel came in here knowing it. You came here so you would make me fall in love with him again, didn't you."

Aashna stood still not at affect by Buffy's words. She looked Buffy in the eye, "I came here because just like you, I have a job to do. I know you want Angel to be human and I know you loved Angel even before I came here so don't fool yourself." She turned around from the group, "I'm going to patrol."

Everyone watched her go and then Connor looked around the people before getting up and following her out. Buffy got up from her couch and went up the stairs to her bed. Angel following her.

"Go away," Buffy said, as she lay on her bed.

"No," Angel said as he stood in the doorway.

"You obviously have become more self confident in yourself," Buffy snapped at him.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Something that happened along the lines of humanity," Buffy said angrily.

"Buffy-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said sitting up and glaring at him.

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes."

"You weren't in my life and you had Riley and every other time we saw each other just didn't seem right."

"Nice excuse, so did you just not want to be with me?" Buffy said.

"You know that's not true, I just... I didn't think it was fair for you to wait for me, I mean, I didn't know when I was going to turn human, I just knew that one day, I would but maybe not this year or the next or even in the next century. That didn't mean I didn't want to tell you everyday. That I wanted to be with you."

Buffy looked at him and smiled weakly, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Angel smiled at her, "Are tired? I could leave if you wanted..."

"No, I think I would rather have someone watch me," she answered.

Angel sat in the chair opposite the bed, and smiled as he saw Buffy pull the cover over herself, "I think when you sleep your supposed to put your pajamas and not with shoes."

"Yeah, I was always different," she answered sleepily.

Angel got up from the chair and walked over to the end of the bed and grabbed one foot and pulled the shoe off and then the other, "Hands up Buffy."

"Why?" she pouted.

"'Cause I said so," he answered as he looked through her drawer. When he came back he pulled at her shirt and she blushed as pulled her shirt slowly on her. He smiled down at her. He laid her down and pulled down her pants and pulled the blanket once again over her.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

**TBC **


	12. Begginning of the Start

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul

AUTHOR: Danielle  
E-MAIL: 

DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
SUMMARY: What if the PTB were so fid up with Angel and Buffy that they had to send someone to fix everything that they messed up. This is only the begging it gets better as you go along and more interesting.

PAIRINGS: The pairings I'm going to say is only for this book because they will drastically change expect for B/A so... :B/A, A/Cordelia (Cd), mentions of B/S, C/Aashna (Aa), X/Cd, W/K, I think that's it, but in this book there are no bad pairings so there really is nothing to worry about.

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who already has my stuff can take it and if you want it just ask me I promise not to say no.  
TIMELINE: S4 and S7 Buffy and Faith are the only slayers, no Lorne, they beet Jasmine and the First, they don't own Wolfram and Hart and Connor is still Connor the insane but he gets good in this story. And Connor is so over Cordelia because that was just sick and Anya is dead. Spike is also alive.

FEEDBACK: Very much wanted

AN: Hey, okay I hate fanfcition . net! It's a really long story but to make it clear I'm not going to post my fics here, this will be the last one, after the end. Everything I post here gets kicked off (The 9th Circle) So if you guys want to find out the end of the series, review me your name and email and I'll give you my site or something, or I can send it you perosnally, when I'm done. If you want to find out more about why I won't be posting here send me your email and I'll give you the link where it describes everything in full detail. Just to make sure we are clear on some things I love the people who are from fanfiction .net there super and have some of the best feedback out there but some people are really mean. I don't want to curse cause I don't want to get this fic kicked off and nobody will be able to read it. But thanks and if you want to find out what happens send me your email and together we'll find something out.

AN: Thanks for the feedback from: magiclighting, Lynn, Terilyn, Marchelle, charisma, KIM2004, buffyalora15vampr, KatieWeirdo,

_**The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul**_

**_Chapter Twelve: Beginning... of the Start _**

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Connor said as he jogged up to Aashna in the cemetery.

She turned her head to look at him and then turned back to what she looking at, "No."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's none of you business."

Connor looked at Aashna who was standing in front of someone's grave. He looked down at the grave, it read:

_Adora Miyo Didrika_

_Beloved Daughter_

_1104-1128_

Connor's eyes widened. He looked at Aashna and then back at the grave but it disappeared. "What was that?" She turned around and for the first time he noticed that her eyes were shining with yellow. He stopped and looked and just like the grave her eye color disappeared. "What's going on Aashna?"

"What do you mean? With me or with your Dad?" She said with an evil smile. This wasn't a good nature smile this was an evil smile. His eyes grew dark. He shook his head.

"NO. No. No. No. No, please no," he whispered. This wasn't right. She was supposed to be his rock. His only reason for living. He looked back to where he came from and then back into the hard eyes of...

"No what?" she whispered as she came closer to him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to herself. "Don't you want this Connor? Isn't it what guys want... to feel this," she took his hand and put it on her sex, "To touch it and thrust into it?" She kissed his neck and then sucked hard. She brought his hands around her hips and when she felt him pull closer and hold her tighter she smiled against his neck.

Suddenly Connor felt Aashna come put of his grasp and felt himself in the air. He turned around and saw his Dad there punching Aashna in full vamp mood but when he got up and tried to get his Dad off his girlfriend he felt a block come up. And he watched in horror as his Dad beat the crap out of Aashna.

"Get out!" Angel said as he slapped her across the face.

"No..." She looked up at him and then she closed her eyes slowly. "You used to love me."

"Listen to what you say, used to, being the keyword," he snarled as he shoved her against the tree. "How did you get out?"

She smiled at him, "And I would tell you because?"

He wiped hair from her sweaty and bloody face and then kissed her hard. She moaned under his force. And the shoved him off. "I'm not Darla, you whore! I'm her! Not Darla! I would never do it with you because you're not him! You might look like him and act like him and smell, talk, walk, speak but your not!" She fell to the floor and when she did a gold circle filled her blinding her with pain.

She felt herself go up and she closed her eyes as she felt her soul. Her soul shifting. She screamed in pain and thrashed at the gold around her but no luck. She collapsed to the floor screaming. When she felt Angel come to her she felt the tears come to her eyes. He wiped hair from her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept repeating as he brought her into his embrace. She felt tears coming and she hugged him, she hugged him, and she cried.

Gunn watched as Aashna yelled, turned, screamed, moaned, and cried in her sleep. He had no fucking clue what was going on. The only thing he knew was that a half an hour after Angel had talked to Buffy in her room he had ran out, sprinted more like it, out of the house. The next thing he knew, Angel was carrying Aashna in his arms and she seemed like she was unconscious. He had ran up the stairs and yelled at Wesley to follow him. Then he saw Connor come in, his hair sticking up and marks all over his face. But the look in the eye said everything, he saw everything that happened between Aashna and Angel but really had no idea what had happened.

And now he was here, guarding her door just in case something happened to here. And Buffy and Angel and everyone but fucking him and the girl where downstairs knowing everything that happened but him. He slumped against the chair he was sitting in. He looked around the room and saw how different it was from her room in LA. He got up and paced a little. Looked through a magazine called 'Elle' which wasn't interesting at all. He looked through some shelves with some interesting weapons on it and he was just looking at her bookshelf and wondering why she had the Karma Strata when he heard a huge crushing noise. Or someone was falling off the bed.

He turned quickly and saw Aashna getting up with the blanket covering her. The door slammed open and Buffy and Angel came rushing in. Buffy immediately came up to her and hugged her. He saw that Aashna was a little taken aback but hugged her back none the less.

"I love you, Aashna," she whispered as she smoothed her hair. She let go of Aashna and wiped the tears that formed in her eyes.

Buffy turned and saw Angel looking on them with pride very much in his eye. He came forward and touched Aashna's cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, I guess I lost control," she laughed a little.

Angel gave her a tight smile and Aashna held on tighter to the blanket around her. She looked at the door as Connor came in and she looked down. _This so wasn't happing._

"Well... me and Gunn are going to go downstairs," Buffy said as she walked towards the door. "Angel you coming?"

"No."

Aashna glared at him and Angel felt himself shrink, "I mean of course I'm going," he walked towards his son and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't do anything stupid."

Aashna watched as they all left and then turned back towards Connor. He seemed uncomfortable. _No shit Aashna_, she thought to herself. She sat slowly on her bed and slumped, still wrapped around the sheet.

"So..." she whispered as she felt him looking at her.

"What happened there? Not there, but everywhere. What's going on Aashna? What's happing to you? Something is wrong, I don't know what but I know something is and you have to tell me, because I'm... I'm worried about you."

She looked down at the cover of her bed, "I'm sick."

Connor looked at her, "What?"

"I'm not... you think I'm some girl that came out of nowhere, I'm not. I have a past and a sick past."

He came forward and slid down onto his knees, "I don't care about your past Aashna, and I care about you."

"You will, when you find out," she whispered.

"You don't have to tell me and really I don't want to know," he said as he slid his arms around her waist. She went into his embrace and fell to the floor. She hugged him tightly.

"I missed you," she whispered into his shoulder.

He held her tighter and kissed her shoulder, "I missed you to."

She looked at him and kissed him and then hugged him again. She liked that fact she could be quiet with him, "You will, you know, find out."

"Find what out?"

"My past, I might not be the one to tell you but you'll find out," she said. "You always find out."

When Aashna and Connor came down the stairs it seemed to be really quite. Or really strained. She smiled, always would be.

"Wow, it's so loud in here," she said as she walked into the living room and sat in between Buffy and Angel on the couch. She smiled at Angel sweetly and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He growled at her. "Puck up, peaches, your soul is about to be bound."

Everyone stared at her in shock. She shook her head and laughed at everyone's disbelief. She got up and walked into the center of the room and she looked around. She hoped this worked out just like the whole thing said it would.

"What do you mean... bound?" Buffy said slowly.

"Bound as in no clause, you he can be happy. And of course no really hot guy in leather pants that is really evil," Aashna stated happily and if they didn't know better they would never have guessed that she had just had a breakdown of sorts.

"You think Angelus is hot!" Angel asked mortified. She winked at him and Angel snapped at Connor, "Control you girlfriend." Connor just smirked.

Everyone stared at Connor and then the full words of what she had said came down on him, "You think my- my Dad is... HOT!"

She smiled at him and gave him a wind kiss and went on, "What? No one is going to ask me how I know all this, the prophecy?"

Everyone shook there heads, "What have you done to her?" Angel snapped at Buffy.

"ME! It was you, she was like that since she came here," Buffy said smiling at Angel and then winked at Aashna who was grinning like an idiot.

Angel glared at her and then slumped in his seat. "How do you know this stuff?" he said his arms crossed like he was a little boy.

Buffy slapped him across the head, "Your acting like an eight year old," she said, she then turned to Wesley and Cordelia, "What you guys do to him?"

Willow let out a chuckle and Gunn shook his head, these people were nuts. "Aashna,"  
Wesley said quietly. "How do you know that information?"

"Oh, I just had a dream," she said simply.

Everyone was silent, "Well if you had a dream, why didn't Faith or Buffy experience this knowledge."

"Oh, if you think it was like a slayer dream or something it wasn't. The Powers That Be send me personal message right through the dreams," she said simply.

Everyone shook there head, "Right," Buffy said quietly, "Who are the Powers That Be?"

Everyone from LA looked at Buffy like she was nuts. "Right they don't know about them," Angel said slowly.

"So what is it?" Xander asked.

"There Gods, that rule everything and make all the prophecy's," Angel said.

"Right... I hate them," Buffy said.

Angel chuckled, "Right, so... Aashna what was your uh dream about?"

"Oh, that the End of Days are staring," she said shrugging her shoulders.

Everyone was very silent, again, "What?" Xander said.

"The Shanshu prophecy wasn't only a prediction for Angel's reward, it tells of the End of Days. I think, "She said looking at Wesley, "You forgot to read that part. So anyways, with the binding of Angel's soul the whole thing starts. The longer we wait the longer the days are held off."

"So what's so bad about not binding Angel's soul, I mean if we don't then that's better, right. No dieing and End of Days sort of thing," Dawn said.

"Because then Angel never turns human... and other things that are supposed to happen, for the needs of others," she said as she looked at Cordelia and then away.

Everyone was quiet, "Why, if you don't mind me asking, do you know this information? Why would the powers give a slayer this... prophecy?"

She was quiet for a second and then looked at Angel how suddenly stood up and grabbed her shoulders tightly, and Buffy thought from far away and looking on them that he looked like he was trying to stop something coming out, forcing something in.

"Because I've done it before," she mumbled as she collapsed against Angel's chest.

Buffy rushed over and helped her up as she saw Connor taking her from her hands, "Hey!"

"My girlfriend," he said as he moved everyone from couch and wrapped her around him.

She turned to Angel who was smirking at Connor and she shoved him in the stomach, "Ow."

"We have to do the ritual, "Aashna said as she got up from the couch and wobbled toward everyone.

"Why? Personally I don't want those days to come anytime soon," Cordelia said as she slapped a hand on her chest.

"Will I do!" Aashna yelled. Then quietly she added, "We need to start them or... We need to start them."

Everyone was silent, "How do you do it?" Angel asked.

She looked around the room quietly and them smiled and looked back towards Angel, "We need a witch, a vampire, the slayer and a key."

"Witch huh?" Angel asked smirking.

She looked over at him and her eyes blazed gold, "Totally."

**TBC**- OKAY, so what's up with Aashna?? I wanna find out, but I need feedback, (Actually, I know what happens to her, but no feedback means no finding out)


	13. A Mass of Gold

TITLE: The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul

AUTHOR: Danielle

DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's

SUMMARY: What if the PTB were so fid up with Angel and Buffy that they had to send someone to fix everything that they messed up. This is only the begging it gets better as you go along and more interesting.

DEDICATION: To Leanne, cause she knows why.

PAIRINGS: The pairings I'm going to say is only for this book because they will drastically change expect for B/A so... :B/A, A/Cordelia (Cd), mentions of B/S, C/Aashna (Aa), X/Cd, W/K, I think that's it, but in this book there are no bad pairings so there really is nothing to worry about.

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who already has my stuff can take it and if you want just ask me I promise not to say no.

TIMELINE: S4 and S7 Buffy and Faith are the only slayers, no Lorne, they beet Jasmine and the First, they don't own Wolfram and Hart and Connor is still Connor the insane but he gets good in this story. And Connor is so over Cordelia because that was just sick and Anya is dead. Spike is also alive.

FEEDBACK: Very much wanted.

AN: Latin translation sort of says: From the Power in me gives this soulless creature a soul. If anyone knows Latin I really need it for the next book so please email me.

AN: Also those of you that read The 9th Circle, I got inspiration, I'm so ready to write the next one, I think all I needed was feedback but don't expect a new one till next week cause I won't be home this weekend.

AN: Thanks for the feedback from: magiclighting, Nancy, Terilyn, charisma, Karin, Isha

To those reading it here on fanfiction . net then this will be the very last time I am posting here at the site. Just because someone gave me a real bull and decided to delete all my fics inculding The 9th Circle. I have a full explanation at my LiveJournal. But if anyone wants to read the rest of this series please send me a review with your name and email and we can figure something out. And if anyone wants to know who did this and why just send me a review with an email and I'll give you a link.

I'm not doing this because I don't like this place. I do. Just a lot of stuff is NC-17 and I don't need someone who will left unnamed keep deleting my fics. And the next three books are NC- 17 so if you want to know what happens please review me with your email address and name and we can figure something out. On to the fic.

_**The Fixer- Book One: Binding the Soul**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: A Mass of Gold**_

"So where should we all stand?" Xander said sitting on the couch next to Cordelia who had her hands crossed firmly across her chest.

"Okay, I only said where everyone should stand like fifty million times," Aashna said giving him a look with her eyebrows rose.

Xander looked down and Angel smiled, "Xander just stay on the couch, we don't need you in this anyway."

Before Xander could reply Aashna said, "Take your shirt off."

Buffy snapped her head towards Aashna, "What?"

"Not you, Angel," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause for the ritual that's what you need," Aashna said matter of faculty.

"Any why for the ritual do I need to take off my shirt," Angel said, this time him with his eyebrows rose.

"Because I need to put the marks of your blood on it," she said with a small smile on.

Angel looked at her strangely before nodding his head. Right, blood controls everything. He went and stood in the living where the Buffy, Willow, Wesley, Giles and Fred surrounded him. Aashna stood on the side and smiled.

She was going against all of the rules, all of the destiny, all fate doing this.

Willow stood on the side and repeated what Aashna had written down for her. And though Willow never knew Latin or had taken it before she could tell easily what this said. Even though she wasn't sure if she was correct. The simple few words that she had written down didn't seem enough to make Angel's soul bind. She could have looked up those words up and done it herself years ago.

"Abusque divinitas conligatio inanis conficio anima!" Willow's eyes turned black and she went flowing in the air. Her body pressed up, gold flowing from her.

Dawn's eyes went wide, "What the hell..." she whispered.

Buffy was about to try and help when Angel yelled a roar. But everyone turned to Willow when she started to chant in English.

"Let this mate of mine, come to worth and celebrate his health of living with The Powers watching over. Bind his Soul, connect it to his soul's mate," her head started to roll back and forth and that's when Buffy noticed the fangs in Willow's mouth and that her eyes weren't black anymore, they were glowing gold. Just like her whole body. "Free he of his torture let him see the life of world in golden happiness. Let the creature in him leave."

Angel let out another roar and Buffy shrieked when blood started seeping out of Angel's chest like someone was tracing into it. She ran to him but got stopped by Spike who had his vampire face on.

"Get way from him," Spike growled.

"Get out of my way he's hurt," she shouted as she pushed him.

Spike grabbed on to Buffy's shoulder's and pushed her across the house and she collided into the stairs. She looked up at him with wide eyes at the strength that came from him but turned back to Willow when she started yell once again.

"To The Powers of Light you are starting again, I will once again stop, for you are warned. It has begun..." the gold around her soared to the sky. And with that final word Willow dropped form the sky falling on to heap on the floor, unconscious. Angel once again roared in pain, but fell to the ground.

Buffy ran over to Angel as Xander went over to Willow and as everyone was running around the house nobody saw Aashna crawling to her room. Bloody and seeming powerless.

Buffy climbed the stairs slowly and walked into Aashna's room. She saw her piled on the floor, bloody and obviously in pain, shaking and moaning in her sleep. This day was just getting worst and worst. Willow was now not talking about how she had performed the spell, Angel was in her bedroom sleeping and Dawn was terrified. She was just about to go and wake Aashna up when Aashna yelled at the top of her lungs screaming. Buffy stepped back, something had been wrong with Aashna ever since Angel had come.

She came once again closer to Aashna and was about to touch her cheek when a hand came out and stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a man said with a dark hair.

Buffy pushed her hand away and glared at the man who she really didn't know, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?" She whispered.

"Get out of this room," the man said in a whisper. Before Buffy new what happened she was pushed from the room and the door locked in her face. Her eyes went wide and she ran to Angel's room across the hall.

She saw him sleeping in her room and for a second she couldn't help but have those feelings well up in her again. Angel. In her room. Her Angel in her room. At least she had fifty percent of that question. She came closer to the bed and sat near it and watched him for a second. She kissed his sweaty forehead and smiled. She gently nudged him awake. Seeming disoriented he opened his eyes and looked around. He looked up at Buffy and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied.

Angel looked at Buffy and wiped a piece of hair that was in front of her face. "Did you just wake me up to say 'hey' or was there a reason behind it?"

She blushed and then remembered Aashna in her room... with a weird man, with funny clothes. "Something is wrong with Aashna. She... something is just really wrong."

Angel winced as he tried to sit up. Buffy pushed him down with her hand but Angel still tried to get up, "Buffy, I have to see what's wrong with her."

"No, you're obviously in pain," she said firmly.

"Then why did you come here and wake me up in the first place?" He shot up.

Buffy got up from the bed then and glared at him and crossed her arms. "Shut up."

"No. Now help me get out," he said firmly as he once again started to rise.

Buffy stood there and watched as Angel slowly moved up and got out of her bed. He stood and took his shirt that was on her desk and buttoned it.

He glared at her, "Thanks." He said as he walked out.

"No problem," she shot back. But once he was gone she crossed the room and locked her door and went over to her bed and snuggled into his pillow and just wished for once that they could finally be happy together... And why did he always have to ruin everything?

Angel walked slowly towards the door to where Aashna lived now and was about to open the door when he heard a voice.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just had to do the spell to make it work."

"So you could kill yourself? So people could find out about you?"

"You know that's not the reason."

"You're doing a mistake, and you know it. Once Angel finds out he might murder you to death."

Angel opened the door and stared at Aashna who was lying in the bed and...

"D-Doyle?" Angel gapped at the man that had died so long ago.

"Angel," Doyle said getting up from Aashna's bed and opening his hands wide.

Angel hugged him tight and at the vision Aashna let out a little giggle. "Very manly."

Angel let go and looked at Aashna then back at Doyle that had an amused stare in his eye. "You're the one that took care of her. That demon she said that took care of her after Whistler left. You took care of her after you died. You died to take care of her."

"You could say that but really Angel she isn't easy to take care of. Being a girl and all. She is very emotional," Doyle said.

"Hey!" Aashna said throwing a pillow in his direction.

Doyle ducked and the pillow went straight into Angel's face. Aashna had a mortified amused smile on her face and Doyle just smirked. Angel picked up the pillow and sat it on the chair next to him.

"Doyle why are you here, how did you... Who brought you back to life?" Angel said slowly, stumbling over his words.

"I'm here cause the Powers sent me and about being alive, sorry to disappoint but I'm not. Spirit and all." Doyle said making gold stings come out of hands.

"Oh," Angel said slowly, "I think I might need to sit down." He said as he collapsed against the chair.

Buffy walked slowly into Willow's room and looked at her redhead friend sitting on the bed. Staring into space. She came closer and Willow looked at her for a second before turning back and staring into the wall.

"Will?" Buffy said slowly as she approached her.

She didn't answer her but looked at her again.

"Will, what's up? What's wrong?" She said as she moved near her best friend and sat near her.

"Buffy do you think that I'm a good witch?" Willow said slowly.

"What?'' Buffy asked taken aback by the question.

"Do you think I'm a good witch?"

"Of course I think you're a good witch. You're like the best," Buffy replied still surprised about the question.

"But see we don't know that," Willow said looking at Buffy again.

"What's going on, Willow?" Buffy asked.

"There are a lot of other powerful witches out there that we don't know about, Buffy."

"What's you're point, so there are a lot of witches, you're still a powerful one, that doesn't change anything," Buffy said.

"I met one. Felt it," Willow said pulling the blanket that she had wrapped around her more tightly.

"What. When?" Buffy said getting more and more confused by the second.

"Toady, when I was doing that spell, I wasn't doing the spell," Willow answered, finally looking at Buffy in the eye.

"What do you mean you didn't do the spell? If you didn't do it, what did?" Buffy asked, sitting up from the bed.

"A witch. A really powerful witch," Willow replied.

"How do you know, maybe you just became more powerful when you were doing the spell," Buffy said, panic staring to enter her once again.

"It's happened before," Willow said slowly, quietly.

"Before?"

"When I gave Angel his soul the first time. Once I started saying it, something came in me. Stared doing everything for me. It it's power, it's magic, the witch gave Angel his soul, I never did."

"No what about when you were in LA? You did it then and by then you weren't weak," Buffy said, trying to make Willow see that she was wrong.

"She came again; she entered me, like I was some tool. I can do a lot of things but when it comes to going things to Angel, she comes and it literary kills me. The person that comes Buffy, he or she, there really powerful. They have these powers that I will never have. And I don't really think that power is good."

Aashna sat on the couch and looked at the people around her. Everyone seemed overly exhausted, not that she could blame them. After everything that happened she couldn't help but be pissed tired. That spell took everything out of her. She hadn't felt like that since she was fifteen. And ten. When she was ten that's when everything else started to happen. When she started to remember.

Everyone in the room looked at each other like they didn't know each other. She rolled her eyes. She could be herself now. It was over, for now. She just had to wait and see what happened. Hopefully it would be good. Hopefully they would be together. Buffy and Angel.

"So... how are those dolphins?" Aashna asked, laying back down against the couch and smiling at everyone.

Xander who was drinking orange juice spit it out and it came all over Cordelia's pants. She shrieked and Buffy had her eyes wide and started laughing. Willow had an amused smile on her face and Gunn started laughing.

Aashna started laughing like a manic and even Connor was snickering some. Aashna looked over at Angel who was smiling at her. And she gave him her sweet smile. Her real smile.

"Xander you ruined it!" Cordelia yelled at him, tying to wipe of the orange juice that was now all over her designer jeans.

"You'll get over it, it's only clothes," Aashna said sarcastically.

"It's Juicy! This cost me three hundred dollars!" Cordelia yelled.

"You know the whole obsession with Juicy, I don't see it. There jeans aren't even nice. The only thing they had was the sweats but they don't even sell those anymore. So really Cordelia you didn't lose anything. Those jeans make you look fat," Aashna said smirking at her.

Cordelia glared at her, "No one asked for you're opinion," she snapped.

"Oh and trying to wipe the orange juice off the jeans won't do anything. Only get your hands dirty," Aashna said ignoring Cordelia and smiling happily at Buffy who was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

Cordelia huffed and stalked out to the bathroom. "Bitch," she mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that. And it hurt my feelings!" Aashna called out after her but Cordelia didn't answer.

Angel shook his head and looked at Aashna, "Would it kill you to be nice?"

"Yes."

Connor burst out laughing and Dawn shook her head. "It's useless Angel, she does what she wants, and we've tried to tame her. Didn't really work."

"Yeah, I'm a slayer. We do whatever we want right Buffy?" She said, grinning.

Buffy shook her head. Everyone became silent and then Fred said quietly, "What now?"

"Will Buffy and Angel have to see each other like every week cause if not the souls will become weak," Aashna said simply. Angel nodded his head and looked back at what he had been staring at for the whole time. Buffy.

"So Angel's soul is bound?" Buffy asked quietly, "To my soul?"

"It should be."

"Then he can't lose his soul again? Right," Buffy asked slowly.

"Yup."

"Oh, that's good then," Buffy said not looking at Angel.

"Well I think we should all go to get some food or something," Aashna said looking at everyone.

"Good idea," Willow said, her eyes understanding her intent and pulling Xander with her.

"Let's go, Connor, Dawn. Wes and Giles how can you guys not come?" Aashna said pulling them with them.

"Uh yes then. Gunn and Fred would you like to join us?" Wesley said.

"Okay, let's go," Fred said getting up.

"See you guys," Aashna said waving at Buffy and Angel.

They closed the door and Buffy looked at it. She sat on the couch and wished that she was in the room with anyone but Angel. Angel came to the couch and sat next to her.

"Buffy, I really want to talk about this," Angel said, looking over at the blonde.

"About what?"

Angel looked down and then back at Buffy and took her small hand in his. He twined them together. He smiled and then looked back into her eyes. "I love you."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away, "That's uh nice."

"You know I want this... I want be with you forever," he said.

"But?" She said catching on to what he was saying.

"No buts to it. I want to be with, but we're going to start over, okay," he said smiling at her.

"Start over? Like clean slate, no questions asked?" Buffy asked looking at Angel for the first time.

"Yes, I want to be with you, but no bad memories. No thinking of the past, a new start, okay?" He asked slowly.

"Okay." She said looking at the love of her life. "What kind of start over, like friends start over?"

"I think we need to get to know each other before anything happens. I want to be with you Buffy and you know that. But I don't want to be in a relationship with a stranger, right?"

She smiled back, "Yeah, I guess so. But eventually right?"

"Right," he said as he hugged her close to him. He cupped her face in his hand, "We're meant to be together, I know that now. And nothing is going to stop me, okay?"

She shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes.

"There will be things out there that won't want us together, but I'm going to fight for use and I need to know that you will to."

"I will, unless you do something really stupid," she said with a small smile on her face.

"Okay," he said with his smirk. The same smirk she saw him wear on the first day they met.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you want use to be friends and all, but just now, can I have a preview," she said looking up at him with huge eyes.

He smiled down at her and kissed her.

**THE END...Till the next book that is.**


End file.
